Harry Potter's life changing moment
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: The head auror Harry Potter wasn't feeling well, he decides to go home for the rest of the day and what he see's and hears shocks and hurts him deeply, but that moment changed his life in a way he never thought was possible. Warning: some sexual content, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter married his girlfriend Ginny Weasley in a ceremony held at the Weasley home, all the family and friends were in attendance but so were a lot of acquaintances, even a reporter. Harry was an auror and to no one's surprise, he was excellent at his job. Ginny was picked up to play for the Holyhead Harpies and again to no one's surprise, she was an excellent chaser.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were also married and even though Ron always wanted to be an auror, he never joined at the same time as Harry. For a year he helped his brother George Weasley run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the magical joke shop. Hermione had done what everyone knew she would, she got a job in the department of regulation and control of magical creatures, trying to change the way magical creatures were treated, especially house elves. But after two years, she ended up changing departments and she started work for the department of magical law enforcement.

At the age of twenty seven, Harry Potter became head auror, the youngest person to even hold that position. But he wasn't given the job because he was the saviour of the wizarding world, he was given the job because he was good at his job. His former boss, Gawain Robards had said, Harry was made to be an auror and he was made to be head of the auror department.

From the time he was one, Harry Potter was known throughout the magical world, first as the boy who lived, then the chosen one and finally the saviour after his defeat of the worst dark wizard in history, Lord Voldemort. He admits that his win over Voldemort wasn't just due to his skill with a wand, but luck and chance played a big part, along with all the people that helped. But from then on, Harry Potter was famous, the most famous person in the magical world, whether it was his country or others, he was known and respected. Harry didn't want to be treated differently, he didn't want any sort of special treatment, he wanted to prove he was more than just the saviour. So he worked hard as a young auror, working his way up until he was given the top job of head auror.

His married life, like any married couple, had its up's and downs, normal arguments and fights, especially in the first few years, but Harry and Ginny were extremely happy. When they had been married for seven years, Harry told Ginny that he thought it would be time to start a family, so Ginny hang up her broom even though she would have liked to play quidditch for longer, she knew Harry wanted a family, so she had the first of the Potter children, James Sirius Potter was the eldest, Albus Severus Potter was the second Potter child and Lily Luna Potter was the youngest and only girl. Harry loved his children very much and even though he tried, he couldn't help spoiling all three. Growing up the way he did with the Dursleys, always wearing second hand clothes, never receiving Christmas or birthday gifts, Harry sometimes went overboard buying things for his children. That is what caused some arguments between Harry and Ginny, which usually sorted itself out after a while. He was also strict with his children and that mainly came down to the world they lived in and what he had been through in his life, but Harry was also a very loving father and very protective because his children were also a curiosity for the public. He tried to keep his children out of the public's view, especially pictures being taken of them when they were out or stories written about them, but like with him, he could never stop all the attention.

One thing everyone noticed about Harry Potter, he wasn't much of a talker and usually left that to either Ginny or his best friends, Hermione and Ron, that again caused fights or arguments between Harry and Ginny. After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron had filled the minister for magic in on what they had been doing before the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione and Ron doing most of the talking. All Harry asked was that certain details never get released to the public. After that, he never spoke about Voldemort unless it was to give a lecture on dark magic and dark wizards, which he did give to the students at Hogwarts once a year and to anyone involved in fighting the dark arts. As he told everyone when they tried to question him about his involvement in the second war, that life was hard, especially for someone only in their teenage years, so all he would say was it was the passed and that's where he was going to leave it.

Harry was involved with raising his godson Teddy Remus Lupin and even though he was young at the time, eighteen years old, he became very attached to the boy of his father's friend. He spent at least one day a week with Teddy and as he grew, Harry would tell him stories of the times he spent with Teddy's parents, but more about Remus.

Because of the death of their son Fred Weasley during the battle of Hogwarts, Molly and Arthur Weasley started to put on family dinners once a month. Even with all their children having their own families and busy working lives, all of them would try to make it to the Burrow to spend time with the family. All the Weasley's grandchildren were close and usually on this regular visit the adults would always get a game of quidditch going in the old orchard. When some of the children got old enough, they also joined in for a fun day of quidditch. But everyone thoroughly enjoyed their time at the Burrow, good company, good food and lots of fun.

Naturally as the Potter children grew and heard more about their parent's involvement in the war, they wanted to know as much as they could. All Harry would say is that they would learn what they needed during their Hogwarts years, which they were doing. When Harry first started to give lectures on dark witches and wizards at Hogwarts, his children, his nieces and his nephews had finally started to see the side of Harry Potter that the magical world did and they learned why he was liked and respected throughout their world. Harry's children, his nieces and nephews had always seen a quiet, but loving father and uncle. During the times at Hogwarts they saw the saviour and head auror, two very different personalities within one man and it gave all the children a new look at Harry Potter, which earned him more respect from his family.

With the three Potter children at Hogwarts, Ginny Potter decided to be a quidditch writer for the Daily Prophet, so even when the children were at home for holidays, she could still write about all the games without having to always go into her office, but sometimes she did have to go away even when the kids were home. When the children were at Hogwarts, she would work long hours and often go away to watch and report on all the games, but as Harry worked long hours and was away quite often, it worked well for both of them. During the holidays, Harry never went away, Ginny tried by working from home, like Harry, but he always made sure that any auror that had children didn't have to leave their families during the holidays, Ginny sometimes had no choice.

As Harry was head auror, he had an office at home that his children knew never to enter without his father's permission because he often brought work home. The files and information that Harry kept in his office was private, dangerous and confidential and he made sure his children understood this so they never tried to find out anything by entering that room at the house.

Even though Harry was well off thanks to his parents and his godfather, Harry didn't spend a lot and he wasn't interested in lavish things, but Ginny wanted a large house, the one thing they compromised on was where. Ginny wanted on the coast, right near the water, Harry wanted Godric's Hollow, she got the large house, he got Godric's Hollow. The one thing Harry did do since he did grow up in the muggle world, he had a shed down the back of his property that was connected to electricity. He enjoyed the occasional movie and when he's kids got a little older, he would show them the odd movie, things that he would have loved to watch when he was a kid. Again because Harry was strict, his children were only allowed to have a movie night once a week, but he made sure they had a good time, with lots of movies and lots of snacks, the only day of the week he relented and let his children eat things like chocolates, lollies and chips. Another thing he had at his home was a swimming pool, that again was Ginny's idea, a large pool. Since Harry never learned to swim as a kid, he always felt a little jealous when he watched the Weasley family swim in the old pond, or students swimming in the black lake during the summer months. So since Ginny wanted a pool, Harry was determined that his children would learn to swim and the family did enjoy their times in the pool, whether it was just the Potter family or the extended family with uncles, aunts and cousins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Like with any marriage where both parties worked, Harry and Ginny didn't always get a lot of time to spend together, but they usually worked it so they could have one night together at least once a fortnight and that had worked well for both of them over the years.

Harry stepped out of his office, 'Ron, take care of the office, I'm heading home, I think the last few days has finally got to me.'

'I thought you looked a little pale, nothing serious is it?'

'No, I think I've just been overdoing it a bit. If I'm the same by tonight, I'll owl you and let you know. I might just need a couple of days off, but I think I just need some decent sleep.'

'You should, you never take any time off. So go and know everything here will be fine.'

'I know, thanks,' Harry gave a weary smile then left the auror office and the ministry. He stepped into his home and thought the only thing he needed was some sleep. This last case Harry had worked on seemed to have drained him. He knew Ginny was away and wasn't due home for another day or two. So he hung his auror robes in his office before walking slowly up the stairs to his bedroom. Harry was just about to open the door when he thought he heard voices coming from inside his bedroom. He put his ear to the door and definitely heard voices, so he cast a charm, stood there and got to hear and see everything that was going on, and who was inside his bedroom. He took the charm off, went back downstairs, poured himself a drink, then sent his patronus upstairs to let them know he knew what had been happening and knew what they were doing and that he was waiting downstairs. It didn't take long before his wife and her friend ran down the stairs and the three people stood there staring at each other, 'You, leave, now,' Harry said in a very cold and hard voice as he stared at Oliver Wood.

'Um, Harry,' Oliver started.

'Out,' Harry said and again his voice was hard, but so was the look on his face which made Oliver shudder before giving Ginny one look then hurried from the house.

'Go pack your stuff and get out.'

'Harry, this is my home as well,' Ginny said nervously.

'Was and since you were the one cheating, you lost it, along with everything else. So pack your stuff and get out. I will let you know when the court date is set for the divorce.'

'Harry, it was an accident, the only time this happened, please. Don't throw away years of marriage because of one accident.'

'Accident, you're naked body fell on top of him and your mouth just happened to fall on his cock. Get out,' Harry said fiercely, 'and I won't say it again,' Harry took a sip of his drink but never took his eyes from his wife. Finally she hurried back upstairs and packed, she looked once more at Harry then hurried from the house. Harry took his wand out then cast a few charms around his fireplace and his home. Even though he didn't feel like it, he went straight back to the ministry and into the legal offices. Once he explained what he was there for he was taken into one of the offices where he worked on the paperwork ready to divorce his wife. Once he was done, the woman doing his case filed his forms and Harry headed home. He went straight upstairs, stripped the bed, throwing the old sheets, pillow and blankets into the bin before remaking it with fresh pillows, linen and blankets, then got into bed. All he wanted to do was sleep, but right then all he did was think about what he'd seen and heard. So while he was lying there, he thought about what he would say during the divorce proceedings. Since Harry had spent a lot of time testifying in court and he also knew the law, he knew Ginny had no case against him so he knew if she tried fight for the house or any money from him, it wouldn't work. So after working that out, he started to think about the children and how they would take the news that his parents were getting divorced and why. Even though Harry would hate for them to know that their mother had been having sex with another man, word would get out and that came down to him being Harry Potter, but also Ginny and Oliver were both retired quidditch players, both had made names for themselves and both had played on the winning side at the quidditch world cup. Oliver was also married and had four children, so that would also get into the papers. Harry had met Oliver's wife once and that had been at the quidditch world cup and thought she was a very nice woman, beautiful as well. Even though Harry had been there to support his wife, he was also there as head auror and to keep the minister for magic protected, the rest of the aurors had been assigned to protect the team and that was mainly just a precaution in case an obsessed fan of the other country tried to take one of the players out and of course the minister always had an auror guard with him whenever he was out in public.

Harry wondered how Ron and the rest of the Weasley's would take this news since something like this had never happened in the Weasley family before. Harry realised he wasn't going to sleep yet, so he got back up and sent his owl to Hogwarts asking Minerva McGonagall if he could visit that he needed to speak with his children and it was extremely important. As James was sixteen, Albus fifteen and Lily thirteen, once Harry explained to them what was going on, they were old enough to understand and they also knew that they would be questioned. Harry had told them enough times to keep their personal lives private, especially about him as they were always being questioned about their father. Since Harry knew he wouldn't hear from her for a few hours at the earliest, Harry went back to his bedroom and even though he knew it would take a while, this time he did fall asleep.

A couple of hours later, Harry woke, showered and changed into his jeans then headed downstairs where he saw a large screech owl sitting on the back of his chair. He took the letter and the owl flew off, he unfolded the parchment and read before leaving his home.

Harry arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts and saw the new caretaker who opened the gates to allow him in. Harry nodded then walked up the long drive to curious looks from the students who were out on the grounds. Harry met Minerva just inside the doors.

'There in my office Harry, what is going on because you wouldn't normally ask to come here unless it was something official?'

'You'll hear about all this anyway, but I wasn't feeling well so I decided to head home. Well I got a bloody big shock, Ginny in bed with Oliver Wood. I've lodged the divorce papers and I figured I should let the kids know before it ends up on the front page of the Daily Prophet.'

'Oh I'm sorry Harry, are you sure you can't work this out with Ginny?'

'I don't want to, that is something I could never forgive her for, she lost my trust. If she wasn't happy with any aspects of our marriage then she should have said something.'

'Alright then, why don't you head up, I'll give you some privacy,' Minerva nodded then went into the great hall. Harry walked slowly up through the castle, still receiving curious looks from students, some saying hello, but most just stared. Harry took a couple of deep breaths before stepping into Minerva's office.

'Dad, is everything alright, mum's not hurt or anything is she?' James blurted out the moment he saw his father.

'No, so let's sit and I'll explain,' Harry gestured for his children to sit on the sofa while he sat on the armchair, 'As you know, anything to do with me ends up in the Daily Prophet or other newspapers and magazines. So something that has just happened will get out, might even be tomorrow. So I figured you three should hear it from me before others tell you.'

'Oh this doesn't sound good,' Albus said.

'No it's not and you three will be shocked. I won't go into details, but I left work early, I was a bit tired. Now you're mother has been away for the last couple of days and I wasn't expecting her home until tomorrow or the next day. When I got home she was there, but she wasn't alone.'

'What do you mean she wasn't alone?' James asked suspiciously and all three kids looked at their father, then each other before they stared at their father but understanding slowly came to them and they weren't sure they wanted to hear exactly what their mother did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'She was with a man, in bed, but that's all I'm saying about that. So I've filed for divorce and that's what will be leaked to the papers.'

'Oh daddy,' Lily got up and sat on her father's lap. Lily always reverted back to saying daddy when she was upset even though she was thirteen.

'So what happens with us, do we live with you or mum?' James asked.

'I also filed for custody because of what your mother did. Now we never mentioned this to you three, but it's something we worked out once Lily started here. If you needed to come home in a hurry, for whatever reason, aunt Hermione would come get you and take you home, to our home. So imagine if she needed to do that, you got home and heard your mother and her friend, not something any child should hear and you also might have seen them, again not something you should see. Another reason is that you know I always stay home during the holidays, you're mother still went away, so it would be better with me then her. Another thing, which I really don't want to tell you but you might read it. Because of who I am, what my parents and godfather left me, I had to protect myself, protect my parents belongings. So I had certain papers drawn up before I married your mother, so right now she can't ask or try to get anything from me, not the house, not any of the money, nothing. She works, so she can look after herself and since she was in the wrong here, she won't have any choice.'

'We're bound to get asked, what do we say?' James asked.

'Depends on what ends up in the papers. Right now it could be just that we're divorcing. So just say that your parents decided to separate. After the hearing for the divorce and custody, the reason might be leaked. Try not to go into details, I've told you that, so just say I knew you're mother cheated and that was the reason. Look kids, I know this will make you three a curiosity again and I'm sorry, but there's not much I can do about that. I do try to keep our personal lives out of the papers, but someone usually has to say something. I hate it, you know that, but there's nothing I can do about it,' Harry gave his daughter a smile before he looked at his son, 'Being the eldest James, you will probably be the one that gets asked more questions than Al and Lily.'

'I won't say much dad, they can go to hell. So if we live with you, will we see mum?'

'If you want to, but you will not be staying overnight with her in case she has her…friend visit,' Harry tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he was sure he's children heard. 'You can see her on holidays, visit and still go to the Burrow. Now as you are older now and I really don't want to see your mother, then you will be going to the Burrow without me, just behave yourselves.'

'I don't want to see her daddy,' Lily hugged her father tighter.

Harry sighed, 'That's your choice princess, but I'm sure after a while you will,' Harry looked back at his son, 'Al, are you okay, you haven't said anything?'

Al shook his head, 'How could she do that?'

Harry put his daughter on her feet then got up and knelt in front of his second son, 'I don't know son, I didn't give her a chance to explain. I'm big on trust and honesty, you know this. So to me, you're mother doing this has lost my trust and if she wasn't happy in our marriage, then she should have said something to me, we could have talked, but she didn't.'

'Was it just this one time?' James asked and his voice was hard.

'She said it was, but at the hearing that will be brought up and the truth will come out.'

'How?' Lily asked.

'I can't go into details yet Lily, but there are a lot of ways for the truth to be revealed. Being an auror and having done a lot of trials over the years, I also know how to get the truth out of people. But you three really should go eat lunch then try and concentrate on your work and don't let this get your down.'

'Can you stay, just for a bit longer,' Lily lowered her head.

Harry heard his daughter's voice choke up and he saw a tear fall, so he sat down and pulled her onto his lap and held her.

'I'm so sorry this hurts you, hurts the three of you, but I'll stay, just for a little while. Professor McGonagall only allowed me in to explain because she knows like you do how I can't keep anything about my life out of the papers.'

'So will you have lunch with us first?' James stared at Lily when he asked this.

Harry saw the look his eldest son gave Lily, he has always been very protective of his sister and he could see how upset she was and he also knew she wanted her daddy.

'Alright, I'll come down with you and speak with Professor McGonagall. But right after lunch I do have to go. Just think though, the holidays are only a month away and you'll be home.'

'Um dad,' James said cautiously.

Harry knew when James' voice sounded like that, that his eldest son was going to ask something serious.

'Yes.'

'Well, I know it won't be right now, but, um, will you end up with another girlfriend?'

'James, right now I'm not even thinking about that. But in all honesty, I can't say I won't ever have one, but it won't be for a long time.'

'But you can't be alone dad,' Albus said but he blushed and looked down.

Harry smiled knowing what he's son meant by alone, 'I can, for a while Al. Men are different from boys, we don't need to be with someone all the time,' Harry stared at his fifteen year old son who looked exactly like him, he just never wore glasses, even if Harry didn't wear them anymore, 'Al, look at me,' Harry waited until he looked up, 'Why did you ask that because I do know what you meant?'

Albus blushed again then just shook his head, so James looked from his brother to his father.

'You know it goes on around here dad, but Al does have a girlfriend.'

'Al,' Harry said again and his son finally looked up, 'Have you?' he saw his son go red in the face but he also gave the smallest nod he could, 'Al, you're not of age yet, which means the girl isn't either, unless it's a boy.'

'Girl,' Albus blurted out blushing again.

'Girl then,' Harry sighed, 'I know these years are difficult for kids your age, but that is serious, it's not something you should get into until you're a little older. Now this girl, how old is she?'

James saw his brother didn't want to answer, 'She's older than Al, sixteen but in the same year. They've been dating for two years now.'

'So it's a serious relationship then?' Harry could tell his son just didn't want to answer, 'James, take Lily down to the great hall, I'll meet you there in a moment.'

James knew the tone of his father's voice and knew not to argue, 'Come on Lily,' James put his arm around his sister and left the office.

Harry sat beside his son, 'It's fine Al, you don't have to tell me anything. Just know that it's not like I can stop you even if I wish you were both a little older. Are you serious about her Al?'

'I love her,' Al said softly still not looking at his father.

'Okay, well, even if I wish you weren't having sex, not yet, I knew you would sooner or later. You and this girl are being responsible, aren't you?'

Al looked up, 'What do you mean?'

'Using the charms to make sure you don't get her pregnant, you're both too young for that.'

'Dad,' Albus blushed again, but he did nod, 'She does.'

'Good, I know it's hard to control yourselves at this age, for all boys, so it's fine and I'll drop it okay. Just don't get caught, I really don't want that letter from Professor McGonagall.'

'Did you, when you were here as a boy?'

Harry sighed, 'No, but you should know why, I didn't have a normal boys life when I was here and there was a war on at the time, so none of us really thought about sex. Now come on, let's go down and have some lunch,' Harry stood up with his son and hugged him, 'I just don't want to see you hurt or embarrassed.'

'We're careful,' Albus shrugged.

'Okay, come on,' Harry kept his arm around his son and they headed down to the great hall to join James and Lily, Harry thought he might see this girl that is having sex with his son. She was a year older, so it's not as bad as Harry thought it was even if he wished they were both a little older. He expected to hear about James having sex, he was sixteen and will be seventeen on his next birthday, so it was natural, he just wasn't expecting to hear Albus was having sex and at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry and Albus stepped into the great hall, Harry spoke quietly to his son before he walked up to the staff table with all the eyes of every student on him. He spoke with Minerva for a minute, she nodded, Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between his daughter and eldest son, Albus was sitting opposite, but not with anyone, just friends by the look of it. Lily took Harry's hand in hers making him smile.

'It's all good, now eat your lunch.'

'You look tired dad, are you sick?' James asked as he started dishing up his lunch.

'I'm tired, this last case was a tough one, but I'm not sick. I just need some sleep.'

'That's why you went home early?' Lily asked but she wouldn't let her father's hand go.

'Yep, I told Uncle Ron to look after the office.'

'Uncle Harry,' Rose said as she squeezed in beside Albus, 'What are you doing here?'

'I just needed to speak with these three Rosie. How's my favourite niece,' he smiled making Rosie blush.

'I'm good, but you look terrible, sorry Uncle Harry,' she shrugged.

'Just tired Rosie, but where is your brother?' Harry looked around but couldn't see Hugo anywhere.

'Oh you know him, probably getting into trouble, like always.'

Harry tried to hide his smile, 'He's so much like his uncles.'

'What were Uncle George and his twin like when they were here dad?' Lily asked.

'They got into so much trouble, all the time and were forever being sent to Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. But they used to make life interesting and amusing,' Harry noticed Hugo was being brought in by the caretaker, 'Oh, here goes, what has he done this time? Wait here,' Harry got up and followed his nephew and the caretaker up to the staff table, 'Hugo, what did you do?'

Hugo whipped around and eyes widen in shock, 'Uncle Harry,' he gulped.

'Yes, now what have you been doing?'

Hugo hated that look from his uncle and knew he couldn't lie, 'Dung bombs in the toilets,' he said softly as he looked down.

Harry looked at Minerva who was shaking her head, 'You got that out of him quicker than I ever could,' Minerva said seriously.

'He knows me,' Harry shook his head then looked at his nephew again, 'You are exactly like Fred and George. Well it looks like this is a job for Professor McGonagall, but I will be letting your father and mother know.'

'Ow Uncle Harry, please don't tell mum,' Hugo sulked.

'I will be telling your mother, so expect her to speak with you during the holidays.'

'I might stay here,' he said softly.

Harry turned because he couldn't help the smile that came to his face, 'You need to stop all this Hugo then you wouldn't have to face your mother's anger. Okay, this isn't my job, so I'll go back to the kids,' Harry put his hand on Hugo's shoulder, 'It's all good to have some fun Hugo, but sometimes you just go too far. Now try and behave,' Harry sighed gave Minerva a this is up to you look before he joined his children again.

'What did he do this time dad?' James asked smirking as he looked at his cousin.

'Dung bombs in the toilets,' Harry shrugged, but chuckled with his children, 'I know we shouldn't laugh, but he is just so like Fred and George, they used to do that all the time. I couldn't walk around this place without hearing about them getting into some type of trouble. So Al, this girl of yours, where is she?'

Albus blushed again, 'She's a Ravenclaw,' Albus looked around and smiled at one of the girls, then sighed, but waved her over. When she joined Albus, 'Dad, this is Sarah, my girlfriend,' he blushed again.

'Nice to meet you Sarah,' Harry held out his hand and shook the nervous girls hand.

'Nice to meet you Auror Potter,' she gave a shy smile, 'I didn't know you were teaching today.'

'I'm not, I just needed to speak with my children. But now I've done that, I might head home,' Harry stood up and his three kids did as well, Lily hugging him, 'I'll see you in a month, but write if you need to. Is there anything you need right now?'

'I'm fine daddy,' Lily whispered.

Harry nodded then gave his daughter a kiss on the head before he turned to his sons and noticed a look on James' face.

'Already James,' Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out some money handed it over, 'Take it easy okay.'

'Sorry, but I love Hogsmeade, can't help spending all my money when I'm there. But thanks,' James grinned and put the money in his pocket before hugging his father.

'What about you Al, need anything?'

'No, I'm good dad, thanks,' Albus hugged his father before he stepped back with his girlfriend.

'Okay, I have to go,' Harry hugged Lily once more, 'If you need anything, let me know.'

'I will daddy, but I'm okay, just angry at mum.'

'Yes, so am I,' Harry sighed, then hugged Rosie, 'Try and control that brother of yours Rosie,' he heard her scoff which made him laugh. He gave his kids another smile then walked away. He stopped at the door and saw them watching him, he gave them a wave before leaving Hogwarts. When he got home, he headed straight back up to his room, stripped off and climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly.

The following morning Harry woke and realised he'd slept the rest of yesterday. 'No wonder I'm hungry, but at least I feel better,' Harry got up, showered and headed to the kitchen. He fixed himself some breakfast and coffee. He sat there thinking about what his life was going to be like now. He'd been with Ginny since he was sixteen, apart from the nine months he'd been away with Hermione and Ron, they had been together for a lot of years, now it was over, so he knew it was going to be a little strange at first, but like everything, Harry learned to live with things that were out of his control. After finishing, he grabbed his robes and headed to work.

Harry walked into the auror office, 'You look better Harry, that sleep is just what you needed,' Ron said, but noticed the look on his friend's face, 'Something wrong?'

'Um, yes there is, come into my office Ron, I need a word,' Harry stepped in and closed the door after his friend and they sat down, 'Okay, this is going to be hard for you to hear.'

'What's going on Harry?' Ron asked looking concerned.

'When I got home yesterday, I found Ginny home, in bed with Oliver Wood. I kicked them both out and filed for divorce.'

'What?!' Ron shouted, 'She was shagging another bloke, Wood, shagging Wood?'

'Yes, so after filing for divorce, I went to Hogwarts. I needed to let the kids know before the found out from someone else. Oh by the way, when I was there, Hugo was brought into the great hall to see Minerva, dung bombs in the toilet and Al is having sex with his sixteen year old girlfriend,' Harry shrugged and sat back, then chuckled at his friends shocked face, 'Are you going to say something Ron?'

'Okay, first, Hugo, his mother is going to murder him,' Ron shook his head in frustration, 'Albus has a sixteen year old girlfriend and there shagging, blimey, if either of your sons were doing that I'd thought it would be James, you know, his popular, quidditch captain and from what I've heard, cute,' Ron shook his head again, 'But Al, that is surprising. Now my blasted sister, did she say why?'

'I didn't give her a chance Ron and you should know why, but I heard what they were saying to each other, so I know the reason. The main thing is she's lost my trust, so there's no way I could stay with her now. The kids are angry with her and I could tell that James is not even going to talk to her, hopefully that will change. But Lily, she was so hurt and I can see her having nothing to do with her mother for a long time.'

'She was always close to you Harry, she's daddy's little girl. Do you think this has happened before?'

'Yes, but I'm not sure how often or how long, I am going to find out, during the hearing. Oh I've put in for custody as well. I stay home during the holidays, Ginny never has. But since she was the one that brought a man to our home and into our bed, where the kids might have found them, she should realise she won't win. I'm going to have Maureen question her.'

'When you said divorce and hearing, I figured you would. Have you lodged the application?'

'Going to fill it out now, since this is a divorce and not anything dangerous, it shouldn't be long.'

'Blimey Harry,' Ron sighed, 'You seem fine though, but I know you, how are you really feeling?'

'Shocked, angry, pissed off,' Harry sighed and dropped his calm and controlled look, 'I can't believe she did that, I'm just surprised I never picked up on anything.'

'We never got good at reading people until we became aurors, so you saw her like you always did. Have you ever really studied Ginny, in that way I mean?'

'No, by the time I knew how to read people, we were married, and as far as I was concerned, happy. But from what I know this has been going on for a while.'

'How do you know?'

'First is what I heard, they were talking about the money, making sure to put enough away so if anything happened, they would be fine. Second, she hardly wanted sex, we know we both work and go away a lot, but we always made sure to have some time together. Lately though, she would send an owl saying she was going to be late or had to stay an extra day. That's been going on like that for the last year, so maybe that's how long this has been going on for, I'll know soon enough. But I thought you should know so you could warn your parents, you know we won't be able to keep this out of the papers.'

'I'll tell them tonight,' Ron sighed, but he could see how hurt his friend was. Harry was a very loyal man and he expected the same from his wife and friends, now his wife has betrayed his trust, something Harry didn't give easily and something Harry probably wouldn't get over for a long time.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Out of respect for Harry Potter, they closed the courtroom to all spectators, so only those involved were allowed in or ones they brought with them.

Even though this wasn't a trial for his work, Harry was at work before hand, so he kept his auror robes on. Ron opened the door and Harry stepped in with Maureen, Ron followed. Harry and Ron took seats and Maureen stood down in the centre facing the Wizengamot. Harry glanced across at Ginny and her parents but she wouldn't look at him and Harry had a feeling why. She knew he was going to use his experience with trials to get the truth out of her during the hearing.

'Let's begin, we read through your application Mr. Potter and we spoke with Mrs. Potter, she is contesting the divorce and you taking custody of your three children.'

Harry looked at Maureen and nodded, she stepped forward and handed a document to the head of the Wizengamot, then watched as he read the report before handing it back.

'Very well Miss Kensington, you have approval. Mrs. Potter, please take a seat so Miss Kensington can asked her questions.'

Ginny shot a nervous look at Harry before sitting in the seat in the centre. Then the auror held out a small vial.

'What's this?' Ginny asked but never took the potion.

'Veritaserum,' Maureen said calmly.

'I can't drink that.'

'Is there a reason you can't Mrs. Potter.'

Ginny looked at Harry then back at the Wizengamot, 'I'm pregnant.'

'Miss Kensington, what do you wish to do, Mrs. Potter cannot drink that potion.'

'I would like to request using occlumense sir?'

'Yes, that will be allowed and won't harm Mrs. Potter or the child.'

'But,' Ginny's eyes widen but saw how calm Harry was, 'Fine, but I'll tell you anyway.'

'Tell us what Mrs. Potter?' Maureen asked.

'It's not Harry's baby, I've been seeing Oliver for a while.'

'How long is a while Mrs. Potter?'

'Does it matter?'

'It does to your husband. So you can either tell us or I'll use the spell.'

Ginny sighed, 'Since I went to work as a reporter.'

Harry's face hardened, knowing this affair has been going on for more than two years. Harry looked at Maureen again and gave her a nod.

'Is that when you first slept with Mr. Wood?"

'Why does that matter?'

'I'm sure your husband thinks it matters Mrs. Potter. So was it two years ago the first time you cheated on your husband?'

Ginny shot an angry look at Harry who just stared back, 'No, the first time was at the quidditch world cup, when we both played, but then nothing for a few years. We just kept bumping into each other,' Ginny heard Harry scoff.

'The divorce of Mr. Harry Potter from Mrs. Ginevra Potter is granted and will be finalised in a month. Mr. Potter will have sole custody of his three children. Mrs. Potter, you can visit your children once a month on the day specified by Mr. Potter and always in Mr. Potter's, Mr. Ronald Weasley's or Mrs. Hermione Weasley's presence, and there will be no more financial support coming from Mr. Potter, this hearing is concluded.'

Harry, Ron and Maureen stepped out into the corridor and over to a quiet corner to talk. 'Thank you Maureen,' Harry shook her hand.

'You're welcome boss, but it went easier than I thought.'

'She realised she couldn't keep anything secret once you brought up occlumense,' Ron said, 'But it shocked me, how long ago it started.'

'Yes, me too and if you don't mind me asking boss, why do you think she just didn't ask you for a divorce when they got together properly?' Maureen asked.

'The money, she knew she'd get nothing, she's cut off from everything. Her wages as a reporter aren't that great, a lot less than you get, but she loves to spend money, on clothes, shoes, when she goes away she always stays in the most expensive places. She knew that would be all gone,' Harry could see curiosity on his aurors face, 'I'm wealthy Maureen, but I also had Ginny sign some prenuptial forms before we were married. She didn't like it, but I said that is the only way I would marry, it was to protect my parents and godfather's money and belongings. I told her once we were married she could have anything she wanted as long as she signed, she did.'

'Okay, now it makes sense and I did notice Mrs. Potter wears very expensive and designer clothes, it always made me curious but I figured her job paid better. Anyway, I'll get back to work,' she gave Harry a kindly smile then walked away.

'Even though I don't have your type of money, I would never have asked Hermione to do that, so why did you, were you just cautious or worried?' Ron asked.

'When we were dating, that first year after the fighting, I never thought of it, then she came to Gringotts with me and overheard me talking to the goblins about my vaults, all three of them, before that she only knew about the small vault my parents left me, which didn't hold that much. From then on, she seemed a little different, giving me hints about things she liked and when we went looking for an engagement ring, she only wanted to go into expensive stores and look at the most expensive rings. Originally I was going to give her my mother's, it's beautiful and I know my father spent a fortune on that. But I'm not sure why, but I changed my mind about mentioning my mother's ring, so I decided Ginny should have a new one, her own one. When I saw the way she went for expensive things, it got me thinking, so I spoke with Aberforth and he mentioned a prenup. At first I wasn't going to, but when we were planning the wedding, again she went with everything expensive and wanted it all done for her. It might have been at the Burrow, but none of us did anything, she wanted it done by professionals and I paid for that. I thought it might have just been so new to her, you know, having money and it would ease off, but I just couldn't take the chance.'

'Okay, well, I did notice the difference in her and you did seem to buy her a lot.'

'She kept hinting at things, like jewellery, clothes, shoes. I liked making her giggle, so I bought them because it made her happy.'

'So now she only lives on her wages and that's it, no support from you at all, like in most divorces?'

'Nothing, I made her read those forms carefully so she knew everything.'

Ron and Harry saw Arthur and Molly Weasley walking towards them but Ginny stayed back. 'Harry, we're sorry about all this. But we need to know about the kids, when they come to the Burrow for visits, can Ginny bring them?' Arthur asked.

'Either I will or Ron and Hermione, but Ginny will only see them with me or their godparents. She slept with a man in our home, in our bed, where the kids could have seen them, I don't want her to be alone with them, that's not the type of influence the kids should have. Imagine if they did have to come home from Hogwarts and walked in on that, it was bad enough me seeing it. So no, Ginny will not be alone with them, ever. When their adults, it's their decision, but I can tell you now that James won't see her for a while, Lily at all, but I'm hoping she will get over her anger with her mother. Al didn't say much at all, he just looked hurt.'

'We do understand Harry and we told her that if she wanted to do this, then she should have told you it was over, but also not to take it into your home,' Molly said stiffly.

'Yes, she should have said something instead of cheating.'

'She's staying at the Burrow with us at the moment, but she does want her own place,' Arthur said cautiously.

'Then Oliver better buy her one, I need to get back to work, Ron,' Harry nodded then turned and walked away, passing Ginny without even looking at her.

'So he's not going to pay any support at all? Surely she deserves some, even after doing this and I couldn't understand why the Wizengamot said no support.' Molly said sounding a little upset.

'Harry explained mum, he had prenuptial forms done before they were married, Ginny signed, which means she gets nothing. I better get back to work, I'll talk to you both later.'

Harry stepped into his office and saw Hermione sitting there, she hugged him instantly. 'Sorry I couldn't make it Harry, I just couldn't get out of that meeting in time.'

'It's fine and went like I thought. It'll be final in a month and I have sole custody of the kids. You and Ron will take them to the Burrow, if that's still alright with you?'

'Yes, of course it is. But I can see your upset, tell me?'

'They first slept together at the quidditch world cup when they both played, you realised how long ago that was. She used me for my money Hermione and that's the only reason she stayed with me. If I didn't know better I'd be worried the kids weren't mine, but they look like me, or have bits of me in them. Albus is me all over, James has my hair and Lily my eyes.'

'Yes, they are yours, I see more of you in them now than ever,' Hermione hugged Harry again realising how hurt he was, but she also realised this would make Harry wary of getting close to anyone every again and she hoped that wasn't the case.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The following day, James walked into the great hall and the first thing he noticed was everyone glanced at him, then he saw some of the students had copies of the Daily Prophet in front of them. He sighed then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat with his friends.

'I was expecting this, so give me a look,' James held out his hand to his friend beside him who slowly pushed the paper towards him. James looked down and saw a picture of his father in his auror robes as he walked out of the courtroom at the ministry, then the headline, "Harry Potter catches wife cheating, divorce finalised in a month" 'dad said it'd be in the paper.'

'So that's why he was here last week?' one of the boys asked.

'Yeah, he knew this would happen, wanted to tell us first,' James saw Lily walk in with one of her girlfriends, he stood, 'Lily,' James called.

Lily strolled over to her brother, 'Something wrong James?' she asked as she stepped over to him, then she saw her brother point, 'Oh, daddy,' she said softly and sat down to read the paper, 'Two years, she's been doing this for two years,' Lily wiped a tear away but kept reading, 'What, oh James, look.'

James looked at where his sister was pointed, 'That was back before I was born, that bitch,' James yelled startling everyone.

'Mr. Potter, language,' Professor McGonagall said sternly.

'Sorry Professor, but my mother is a bitch for doing this and if you want to put me in detention then you can,' James said angrily, 'Look.'

'I have read it Mr. Potter and I know you are upset, but please control that anger of yours and the language.'

Lily got up and hugged her brother, 'It's fine James, we're not going to see her anymore for hurting daddy this way.'

James stared down at his sister, 'No, we're not,' James tightened his hold before he looked up, 'Sorry Professor, but have you heard from dad?'

'No, but I expect to receive a letter from him. But how did you know I would?'

James shrugged, 'I've heard dad speak about you a lot, I could hear by his voice how he felt, so it made sense that if anything important happens in his life, he would let you know.'

'Very wise Mr. Potter, your father means a great deal to me, always has. So yes, we talk or write to each other quite often,' Minerva put her hand on James' shoulder, 'I'm sorry this is hurting your family.'

'Thanks Professor,' James smiled then watched her leave, 'Dad always said she had a caring side, I just saw it,' James looked back down and saw how upset his sister was, 'I'm sure dad's fine Lil, but write to him if you want.'

'He'll be alone at the house.'

'He's used to being alone and you know Aunt Hermione will make him go there for dinner.'

'Aunt Hermione always hugs him, she loves daddy.'

'There best friends Lil, you know that and you've read about the things they got up to as students. Now come on, let's eat.'

'Okay,' Lily sniffed but sat beside James, then pushed the paper away, 'I don't want to see that.'

James nodded to his friend who put the paper away, then he dished up some dinner but noticed Lily didn't, so he dished some up for her and pushed the plate in front of her.

Minerva was watching the two Potter children, James trying to help Lily, he was being very kind and attentive. That is Harry all over which made her smile. After eating, she went to her office, wrote a letter, had a house elf take it to the owlery for her then headed to bed.

Harry was sitting along in his living room, with a drink in his hand thinking about what his wife had done and how long ago it started. Harry also thought about their time together, they had a good sex life, Ginny always enjoyed it. But now he thought back, the last few years it had eased right off, Harry just put it down to their jobs, now he knew the truth. He never stopped thinking when an owl landed next to him. He took the letter, gave the owl a pat watched it fly away before ready.

'Dear Harry, I thought I'd let you know that Lily is very upset about what was in the Daily Prophet. James swore, called his mother a bitch, but I got him to settle down and he was helping Lily during dinner. She didn't want to eat, but he made sure she did, he was being very attentive towards her, very caring, he reminded me so much of you. You will probably receive a letter from either James or Lily, maybe both. I'll keep a close watch on them and try to keep their minds off their mother and on work. With Lily, it's you, she said you're alone, she doesn't like that at all. If I think you need to know anything, I will of course let you know. If you need anything or just want to talk, contact me, I will always be here for you. Oh just so you know, I did not give James detention for what he said, I knew he was upset, so I let it go, love Minerva.'

Harry sighed, 'Lily,' Harry stared at the letter again, 'James has a temper, but he was worried about his sister,' Harry sometimes wished he could see them, like now, but he knew that would make them worse, but they'll be home in three weeks, he'll make sure he spends all his time with them. Harry finished his drink, then headed upstairs and into a shower. When he finished he got into bed, a bed now that held his pillows only and in the centre of his bed. He looked around his room, most of this was bought by Ginny, to lavish for him, 'Time to buy something I like,' Harry put his hands under his head thinking. Even though he was angry, he was also hurt because he knew it was the money. If she stopped loving him so long ago, she could have easily told him and they could have started new lives away from each other, but she didn't want to lose the money. Harry was glad that no one knew how much he had, only family and they kept it to themselves, that gave him a chance of meeting someone that didn't know, that might want to see him for him and not what he had in his vaults, 'Sometimes being rich is a hindrance and makes life difficult,' Harry picked up his wand, flicked it to turn the lights off, put his wand back on his bedside, then curled on his side with thoughts of his children on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Even with Hermione always asking to come for dinner, Harry mainly stayed at work late, but he did dine with his friends a few times. He had started to receive a lot of letters, from people all over, all ages and sexes, all saying sorry, he got asked out a lot, which he declined. It made Harry smile to know that even though he wasn't always in the paper anymore, people still supported him. He never liked the attention or always being in the papers but he did get used to it. When James had been born, the waiting room in St Mungo's was packed with people, not just reporters even though there were a lot, just ordinary people wanting to wish him a congratulations on the birth of his son. Harry gave a small statement, then a week later released a couple of photos of his son, he repeated the process after Albus and Lily was born. Harry remembered speaking with Ginny when Lily was three, he wanted another child, Ginny didn't, so they had three. Even though Harry loved his three children more than anything, he always wanted more, a few more and maybe another girl. He would have liked two girls close in age, but that never happened. But now he thought that maybe in ten years he'll have grandchildren, he laughed, imagining himself as a grandparent, he didn't feel old enough to be a grandparent, but then again, his fifteen year old son was already having sex, he was just glad they were doing the charms so they didn't end up parents so young.

Harry was standing on the platform waiting for the Hogwarts express to arrive. He got a lot of smiles from other parents who were waiting for their children, Harry forced a smiled as he walked past.

Even though Harry hadn't smiled much over the last few weeks, the moment the train stopped, his face lit up, it was always like that when he knew he was going to see his children.

Lily was the first off the train and she ran straight into her father's arms, 'Daddy.'

'Hey princess,' Harry hugged her tight then kissed the top of her head before he noticed Albus step off the train with his girlfriend, but they never came straight over, they walked away, Harry knew it was so they could say goodbye in private. James stepped off with his confident stroll and his friends were with him. They all said goodbye then his eldest son joined him and Lily. Harry hugged his son and was surprised when James gave Harry a tight and very affectionate hug back. Normally James would just give a quick one arm hug, but not this time, 'Hi son,' Harry smiled.

'Hey dad, are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine, you don't need to worry.'

'Lily hasn't stopped worrying. Is it true, how long it had been going on?'

Harry sighed, he knew he'd get asked by his kids, 'Yes, it's true.'

'Why, if she didn't love you then why did she say something back then?' James said angrily.

'We'll talk about this at home James, there's too many people here. We're just waiting for Albus to finish saying goodbye to his girl.'

'We could be here all day waiting for that,' James sighed then looked around, 'Come on Al, we want to get home,' he yelled making Harry chuckle.

'Let's give him a minute James, I'll shrink you're stuff,' Harry walked over to all the trunks, found his children's, pointed his wand at them and stuck them in his pocket. As he turned back Albus was with him and he gave him a brief hug, 'Okay, you know the drill, take hold.'

'You know I can apparate now dad,' James said rolling his eyes.

'I do, but you don't have a license and don't say I didn't when I was young, that was different and you know why. Now just take hold and think, this will be the last time I have to side-along apparate with you.'

James rolled his eyes again, but took hold of his father's arm, Albus did the same, Lily always hugged Harry when they apparated. He turned on the spot and the four Potter's apparated away from platform nine and three quarters, arriving down in the back garden of their home. They walked through the wards and into the house, Harry taking each of his children's trunks into their room, resizing them then leaving so they could settle in and went down to the kitchen ready to make dinner.

James stepped into the kitchen and stared at his father, 'Well, are you going to tell me dad? I think I'm old enough to know.'

Harry sighed but turned to face his son, 'The money.'

'You mean your money you got from your parents and godfather?'

'Yes, let me finish this then I'll explain everything after dinner. You are right, you're old enough to know, but I think the three of you should know the truth about this.'

'Alright, and thanks,' James smiled then went to get a drink.

Harry was a little surprised when James poured out four glasses of juice and placed them on the table, one in front of each of their places. But he went further, he walked around the kitchen then set the table, something James had never done before. Normally he was the last to sit when it was meal time, this time he was the first.

'Al, Lil, dinner,' Harry called, then placed the now filled plates on the table, he sat down just as Albus came in with Lily slowly and quietly walking in behind him, 'Lil, what's up?'

'I'm fine daddy,' tears welled up in her eyes and not matter how hard she tried to keep them from falling, tears started to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

'Oh princess,' Harry pulled his daughter onto his lap and she ended up crying in his arms, 'It'll be okay.'

'You're alone now, I don't want you to be alone.'

'I actually don't mind princess, I haven't had a lot of alone time over the years. But I'm going to be talking to you three soon, so we need to eat, okay,' Harry moved his daughter back, wiped her face with his fingers, then kissed her forehead.

'Okay,' Lily nodded, sniffed then sat back on her seat.

Dinner was quiet, but the three Potter males all kept watching Lily who ate very little, mainly pushed her food around her place. When everyone was done, Harry was surprised again, this time James and Albus cleared the table then washed up, they usually let him or Ginny do it because they could use magic, the kids couldn't, but they were now and doing it the muggle way, by hand. Harry took Lily's hand and went into the living room and they sat together on the sofa. She didn't say anything, she just held onto her father. James and Albus came in and sat down opposite, still watching Lily. They could see how upset she was and they weren't sure what to say, but James knew he would need to tell his father what she had been saying over the last few weeks but also what his sister said is exactly how James felt, angry with his mother and upset for his father.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'Okay, let's talk this out,' Harry gave his daughter a small smile before he looked at his sons and saw curiosity but also sadness on their faces, 'First is I'm fine, really, you don't need to worry about me. Yes, I'm angry, yes, I'm hurt, but I'm okay.'

'Has Aunt Hermione been making you have dinner at their place?' James asked.

'Yes, a lot, I practically had to beg her to give me a few nights alone.'

'See Lil, I told you daddy wasn't always alone, Aunt Hermione wouldn't let him.'

Harry grinned then looked down at his daughter, 'No, she wouldn't and she never has.'

'Okay, that makes me feel a little better.'

'Good,' Harry kissed her head again, 'As you know, I was left a lot of money from my parents and godfather, more than you probably realised. Now when I was a Hogwarts, I did have a small vault that my parents left me, it had some, not a lot. I found out later that this vault was just to see me through my Hogwarts years. After the war, I went into Gringotts so I could shop for some clothes, all my clothes were ripped or stained by then, plus they were old second hand clothes that belonged to my cousin. You're mother came to Gringotts with me, we'd just resumed our relationship. When I went to speak with a goblin, your mother never stood right next to me, but she overheard what was said. The goblins told me that at seventeen I should have received my other key to the other Potter vault but they couldn't find me, that was when I was away. So I spoke to the goblins about getting an inventory of everything in my three vaults before combining them. The goblins said if I did that I will now have the largest vault they owned, which was in the deepest levels. Right after I grabbed some gold, I noticed your mother looking very shocked, but you've heard the stories, the Weasley's never had a lot when they were growing up. So I just assumed that Ginny had never seen so much gold in her life, which she hadn't. Right after when I started to shop, Ginny would look at different things, things for her, so naturally I would buy them for her. Not long after that, she kept giving me hints about things she always wanted, I bought them. When I asked her to marry me, and we went looking for an engagement ring, she never went to any of the normal jewellery stores, but to all the expensive ones and she picked out the most expensive ring she could find. I didn't mind, she seemed to love it and I could afford it.'

'So since mum never had money before, she couldn't help wanting things?' Albus asked.

'Yes, but there's more to this and it never worried me until now. We were happy, got married, but it was from the time we started to plan the wedding that your mother seemed to change a little, I never really noticed, not for a while. But normally when there was a wedding at the Burrow, we all help do everything. But our wedding, no, Ginny wanted professionals brought in to do it all. I felt a little upset thinking I wasn't being involved with my own wedding, but Ginny seemed happy about it, so I let her have her dream wedding, cost a fortune. Now back then, I didn't like having a lot of people around me, not just about all the attention, but after the war, I just seemed to hate crowds. But your mother wanted everyone there, and I mean everyone. There were over four hundred people attending our wedding, she even had a reporter there. I only gave in because she wanted me to wear robes and I hate wearing robes, still do, I have no choice though. So we compromised, she could have her guest list as long as I didn't have to wear robes.'

'I didn't think you knew that many people,' James said.

'Well, we did and we didn't, some were just people we'd sort of said hello too, but they weren't friends. She even wanted all the staff of Hogwarts there, I originally was just going to have two, Minerva and Hagrid, but they all came, except Filch, the old caretaker, grumpy old bastard,' Harry chuckled.

'Same as Foster,' Albus said shrugging.

'Anyway, after we were married, you're mother's spending escalated, this house, the furniture, her clothes. When we designed the house, I was curious as to why Ginny wanted such a large walk in wardrobe. Well, it filled up very fast, everything she wanted, she bought. I admit I would buy her a lot as well, anything I knew she liked or wanted, she used to give me hints all the time. Well over the years, nothing changed, you three were born, your mother worked from home when you got a little older. Then she started to go away all the time, she would always stay in the most expensive place, things like that never bothered me, as long as I had somewhere to sleep, I was happy, but I let her go. She knew why I let her, I just couldn't say no to her. But now why she never told me she didn't love me all those years ago. Before we were married and when I first noticed Ginny dropping hints about things she wanted, I went to speak with Aberforth Dumbledore, we were close friends by then. Even though I got a lot of advice from Arthur, there were times I wanted someone that wasn't a Weasley, someone that didn't have close ties to Ginny or I, just a good friend and someone that would tell me what they thought, not sparing my feelings and I liked that. For too many years I had people too timid to tell me what they thought. Some, because of who I am, some because they felt sorry for me and didn't want to upset me. But I would rather be told the truth and be told exactly what someone is thinking or their real opinion on issues, I prefer that then having things hidden from me or just told what they think I want to hear. Anyway, I spoke to Ab, I explained about Ginny and her spending, it was all new to her, having money and it made me laugh seeing her so excited. Ab gave me some advice and I'm glad I took it, it was the best advice there was in this regards. When I told your mother, this was before we were married, she wasn't happy, but I explained that unless she did it, then there would be no marriage, I had to protect myself.'

'What was the advice?' James asked.

'Aberforth told me about a prenup, a contract you could call it. It means that if anything was to happen in my marriage, then what my parents and godfather left me would always be mine and she wouldn't be able to fight for any of it. Normally if a marriage breaks up, the two parties share everything. Now in a prenup you put in clauses, like if it was my fault the marriage didn't work, then I would give a certain amount to Ginny, if it was her fault, then it would be up to me how much I gave her. Most men will give some support to their ex-wives, but since I had this done, I could put in what I wanted. It was all there in black and white, what I would do if I caused the marriage to fail, what would happen if Ginny did. The woman that helped me write it up was very nice and sat for hours with me going over everything, I was young and I really didn't know a lot about all this stuff. So you see, your mother knew that since she was the one sleeping with another man, if I found out, she would get nothing, no support, not the house, nothing. She didn't want to give up the money, so she kept her affair with Wood secret. She knew I would follow through with what was written on the prenup, so now she's lost the money, her home, her expensive clothes and everything else she has been using me to have.'

James sat there stunned, but feeling angrier than he ever had before. His mother had used his father, just for his money. Albus sat there thinking, his mother was in the wrong, she hurt his father, just for money and he knew that wasn't right. Lily had tears falling down her face thinking about how her mother just wanted money and she didn't love her daddy. The three Potter children all sat quietly, Harry watched them carefully, they were so easy to read and knew exactly what they were thinking and feeling, so he knew he had more talking to do, but not tonight, they would start tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Over the next couple of days, the kids were very attentive to Harry which made him smile but he knew it was because they were worried about him no matter how much he tried to assure them he was fine.

Harry had received an owl, a letter from Ginny asking about seeing the kids. But what shocked Harry was she wanted to bring Oliver Wood with her and she wanted to spend time with her children and Oliver without Harry. He growled angrily, then wrote back, giving it to his owl before he left his office.

'Dad, what's wrong, you look angry?' Albus asked.

'Nothing, it's fine.' Harry went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee but when he turned back Albus and James were watching him, 'You're mother wanted to bring him when she sees you, I wrote back and said no,' Harry moved passed his son, 'You don't need to tell me either, I know, but you have to tell her yourselves,' Harry went into his office and sat down at his desk. He really didn't want to see her, she needed to hear for herself what the kids want to do.

That afternoon an owl flew in carrying a large flat envelope, Harry took it waiting until the owl flew off before heading back to his office. He knew what this is, but it made it final. Harry sighed, then slowly pulled out the official divorce papers.

'Dad,' James said from the door he was leaning against.

'The divorce is official,' Harry shrugged, then placed the document in his desk.

James stepped into his father's office and closed the door, 'You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt dad, we're old enough to know it would.'

Harry sagged a little, he'd been trying to keep up the pretence that he was fine, when he wasn't.

'Yes, you are, I'm fine, really, yeah, I'm hurt and still pissed off, but I'll be okay. It's just that now it's official, I am no longer a married man, married to my children's mother.'

'Must be strange for you, we've heard the stories, you and mum got together when you were sixteen, that's a long time to be with one person.'

'Yes, it is.'

'I came in because I wanted to ask you something, but I also didn't want Al or Lily to hear, something that could worry them.'

'Okay, sit and tell me what this is about,' Harry and James sat on the leather sofa, facing each other.

'I have your hair, I get told all the time by grandma, since she's always trying to get it to lie flat, no matter how many times you've told her to give up, because yours is the same.'

'Right, you do have my hair,' Harry had a feeling where this was going but waited for his son to voice his concerns.

'I am yours, right?'

'Yes James, it occurred to me as well, but you not only have my hair, there is more,' Harry took his son's hand, pulled him to his feet, then conjured a large mirror, 'Look at us, you also have my cheekbones and my chin, really look James, you'll see it.'

James stared at his father, then himself, then back to his father, he smiled before hugging his father tightly.

'Thanks.'

Harry smiled, 'Anytime, but do you think Albus might have thought about this, Lily I could understand, she has my eyes, they are a very unusual colour, so it wouldn't occur to her and she might be a bit young for this to even enter her mind.'

'She knows you're her daddy,' James gave a cheeky grin, 'But Al knows he looks just like you, he gets told all the time and he does. I dug out some old photos of you when I wanted to see me in you at the same age. Al really is you, you just had glasses back then. I know Lily looks like mum, but she does have your eyes, me, well, apart from the hair, anyone could really have black messy hair, I wanted to be sure.'

'I get it James because I did think about it, I was talking to Aunt Hermione at the time. She said the three of you have some parts of me, Al more of course. But she told me how much of me she sees in you, so you have nothing to worry about.'

'Thanks, but there's one more thing. I don't think Al and Lily read it, Lily was too upset and Albus refused to read about what happened in the hearing that day. But that night, I decided to read the whole thing, she's pregnant, to you or him?'

'In court that day, she said it wasn't mine, but she could have just been saying that to hurt me. If it's a month or so, then him, I hadn't been with your mother in at least two months by then, but if she's about that far along, then it could be either, but knowing everything now, I'd say him. See James,' Harry and his son sat back down again, 'When Lily was three, I asked your mother about having more kids, she said no, she didn't want anymore, she just didn't want more of mine. But you do realise that this child will be your half brother or sister?'

'Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about that.'

'It's not the child's fault James, he or she is an innocent in all this. But you have time before you even have to consider what is going to happen about that. Just think about it, seriously and if you want to see him or her, then we'll work that with your mother, if you don't, that's your decision and your choice.'

'Thanks dad, should we say something to Al and Lily about this, before they do, because they might.'

'I have been thinking about that since she will be visiting,' Harry sighed, then got up and poured a small drink, taking a sip, 'It would be better if I explained instead of your mother just blurting it out like she has a habit of doing.'

'Yeah, it would, especially to Lily, she's just so upset right now and if mum did that it would make it worse.'

'I know she's upset, more with being worried about me, she reminds me so much of how your Aunt Hermione used to be, well, still is. Tell me James, is Lily's studies suffering because of this?'

'She was a bit distracted, so Al and I helped her with her homework, but she's doing okay. I think she just needs more time to get used it to and of course worrying that you're alone. You know how many times she ran into your room and would see you and mum cuddled up together. She's thinking of that, you having no one to cuddle up to anymore. Being alone in that huge bed, why did you buy something so big?'

Harry chuckled, 'Well, I always preferred to sleep on my stomach, sprawled out, but with your mother there, I never could. So I figured since I'm alone, I can take up as much of the bed as possible.'

James chuckled, 'I remember mum saying a few times that you would kick her or your arm flinging across her when you turned over onto your stomach,' James' face fell, 'She stuffed up our family, didn't she dad?'

Harry sat down with James, 'She did, but we still have each other and we're together, that's the main thing here James. She's the one that has lost, lost her family, lost the respect of her children and her brothers, even her parents aren't happy with her. We've got each other and always will, remember that.'

'I do and your right, she has lost us,' James hugged his father then stood up, 'Thanks for the talk dad, it was good,' James smiled then left the room with Harry smiling after him. He knew it would get better, they all just needed time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry had taken his kids into town to do some shopping, he admitted to himself that he went a bit overboard, he let them buy a lot, a hell of a lot. Apart from new clothes, Lily wanted a pigmy puff when they visited George's shop. James of course bought a lot of his products and Harry knew exactly why he's son wanted those products, to annoy the caretaker, and even though he knew his son could get into trouble, this was the last time he would be at Hogwarts and James wanted to go out just as popular as he has been since he started. Albus didn't want a lot when they went out, just some clothes and more books, Albus was an avid reader.

That night after dinner, Harry had his three kids join him in the living room. He could tell Albus and Lily were curious, where James mainly watched Lily.

'Okay, something I'm not sure either of you know about, James knows and we talked about it a few days ago. Albus, James said you didn't want to read the paper about what went on during the divorce hearing, is that right, you didn't read any of it?'

'No, you told us what was going to happen so I didn't want to read what they wrote.'

'Okay and that's good in a way Al. Lily, I know you read some, but did you read all of it?'

'No, just up to when she got with him the first time, I couldn't after that, I was too upset, then James got angry.'

'Yes, I know, he swore, called his mother a bitch,' Harry looked at his oldest son and saw surprise then comprehension, 'Yes, Minerva wrote me that night, told me what happened and it's fine. Alright, there was more in the paper that you don't know, but before I get to that, there's something else I need to say. Al, you get told how much you look like me, exactly like me, Lily, you have my green eyes and not normal green eyes, very unusual green eyes.'

'Yes, I have your beautiful eyes daddy, I love the colour of them,' Lily smiled.

'I've looked at some pictures of you when you were fourteen, fifteen, we are the same, except you wore glasses then, now you don't,' Albus said.

'Right, so when you heard how long ago this thing with your mother and him started, it was before James was born.'

'Oh,' Albus' eyes widened, 'So she could have been pregnant to him, not you.'

'No,' Lily cried and ran over to her father, climbing into his lap and holding him tight.

'It's fine Lily, you have my eyes remember, you are my daughter, like Albus and James are my sons. You three have small or large parts of me in you, I just wanted you to understand in case someone asks you. You are my children, never doubt that.'

'That's good to know,' Albus sagged a little, 'He doesn't look like you, does he?'

'No, we are nothing alike and I knew him at Hogwarts, he was my first captain when I joined the quidditch team. So you see, there's nothing to worry about, I just wanted you to hear it from me in case someone else brought it up.'

'I was more worried because all I have of dad is my hair. But we both stood and looked in a mirror, I actually have dad's cheeks and chin, so I'm not worried anymore,' James smiled at his brother then sister.

'So you thought you weren't daddy's,' Lily said sadly but still keep hold of her father.

'Yeah, I did, but I know I'm Harry Potter's son,' James smiled at his father who nodded.

'You three are my children. Now the other thing you two don't know about what was said that day during the hearing,' Harry sighed, 'I had one of the aurors, Maureen do the questioning that day, as I was personally involved, I couldn't, neither could Uncle Ron and Maureen is very good at getting the truth from people. We knew Ginny wouldn't want to say a lot, so I organised a couple of things beforehand. First Maureen was to give your mother veritaserum, then she would have to answer truthfully, she had no choice. She informed everyone that she could not take that potion. When the head of the Wizengamot asked why, she told us she was pregnant and probably not to me, but to him, I don't know that for sure though, she said it wasn't mine, but she could have said that to hurt me.'

'So that means we're going to have another brother or sister,' Albus said as his eyes widened again.

'Half brother and sister, probably, but yes.'

'Will you ask her if it's you or him?' Lily asked.

'I will, but I really believe it's his because I asked your mother about having more kids, when you were three Lily, she never wanted more. Being an only child I wanted a large family, you mother coming from a large family only wanted a few, that's what I thought anyway. But part of all this is about me, she didn't want any more of my children because she felt more for him than for me. Now you have time to think about this and just like I said to James, this child, whether a brother or sister to you three is an innocent, it is not the child's fault they are caught in the middle of this. So it will be up to you if you want to have a relationship with him or her, or you don't.'

'But that would mean seeing her, I don't want to see her, ever,' Lily said sadly but held her father tighter.

'As I've said, this is your choice, but you three have to decide and you three have to be the one to tell your mother what you're feeling. But now it's late, you should all head to bed, like I'm going to do.'

'Can I read for a bit dad, I'm not tired?' Albus asked.

'If you want, it is the holidays, just don't stay up too late,' Harry watched Albus and James head upstairs and he looked down at Lily, 'Princess, are you going to bed?'

'In a minute daddy,' Lily sighed, 'Why did she do this to us, to you?'

'She didn't love me Lily, it can happened. People fall in and out of love all the time. You're mother just went about it all wrong. But we're still a family Lil, we'll always be here for each other, no matter what, you know that.'

'I know daddy, you have always been here for us,' Lily smiled at her father, kissed his cheek then hopped up and ran up the stairs to her room.

Harry finally got a real smile out of his daughter, so he knew that she was going to be alright. He got up, turned all the lights out and headed for his bedroom, hoping he could sleep, knowing his children were going to see their mother for the first time tomorrow, ever since they found out what she had done and he wasn't sure how it was going to go. He knew how they felt, the three of them had told him and he did understand. Even with how hurt and angry he was, he never said anything hurtful or mean about their mother. He didn't want her saying anything to the kids, making it look like he lied about her, so Harry only gave them the facts and either said her name or her, she, your mother, now he just had to wait and see what was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

That morning at breakfast, it was very quiet and again Lily hardly ate no matter what Harry tried or said. Finally they cleaned up and again Albus and James helping before the three of them headed up to their room. Harry knew they really didn't want to see their mother, but he explained that they needed to speak with her themselves or she'd think Harry was trying to keep them away from her.

Harry sat on the sofa looking through a work file trying to keep himself occupied when he heard a small cough and looked up, before putting his file down and stood up.

'Ginny,' Harry said stiffly.

'Harry, where are the kids?'

'In their rooms, I'll get them.'

'Okay but I see you've change the furniture, what did you do with our stuff?'

'Destroyed it,' Harry said calmly but as he turned he smiled because Ginny's face showed her shock, Harry had a feeling she would ask for the furniture since she did pick it out and buy it, she also knew Harry never liked it.

'Why did you destroy it, there was nothing wrong with it, you could have let me have it since I don't have any.'

Harry turned slowly and his face was hard, 'Do you really think I would give you anything after what you did. Now I'll get the kids,' Harry turned back, closed his eyes, he didn't want to get angry. He walked up the stairs and knocked on James door, 'Your mother is downstairs,' all James did was nod and step out of his room then Harry got his other two children. Lily kept shaking her head, 'Lily, you have to come downstairs, you can say what you want, then come back up here if that's what you want, okay.' Lily nodded sadly then put her arms around her father and the two boys followed as they walked downstairs, but they all stopped on the other side of the sofa.

'Kids,' Ginny smiled, but her smile fell when she saw the looks on their faces, 'What have you been telling them Harry?'

'Only the truth and they read for themselves what happened. They know when you decided to stop being my wife and have him. James,' Harry nodded to his son.

'After what you did, even before I was born, I don't want to see you, ever. Can I go back upstairs dad?'

Harry sighed, he didn't want his kids to be disrespectful, but he understood that they were hurt and very confused, so he couldn't help just letting his children get their anger out on their mother. He knew he would need to speak with them, but after everything settled down and they got used to their new life.

'James, please, it was a mistake, I know I was wrong. Please, I'm your mother.'

'A mother that used our father for his money, you never loved him did you?' James yelled.

'James, calm down,' Harry put his hand on his son's shoulder, 'You don't need to yell.'

'You told them about the prenup?' Ginny glared at Harry.

'Yes, I did, I decided they were old enough to know it all. Do you know that I have worked out how much you spent, not exactly, like what you spent when you were away, but with everything else. I used my pensieve and worked it out, going through memories. Naturally there was a lot more, things you bought when you were alone. Myself, I hardly buy anything for myself, but you, even when the kids were born, you spent more on yourself than them. To me, that shows you cared more about yourself than your own children.'

'That's not true, I love my kids. There more mine than yours,' she glared viciously.

'Don't try that Ginny, we also spoke about that and did some good studying of all of us and our features. James was worried he wasn't mine, but the moment we stood together and looked in a mirror, he got to see more of me in him. Albus you can't deny, he is exactly like me in every way and Lily, you only have to see her eyes to know she's my daughter. So don't you dare try and make them think I'm not their father,' Harry's voice was hard and cold but he felt Lily tighten her arms around him.

'Everyone tells me I'm the calm one, so I'm saying this, we don't want you, we only want dad. If you didn't love him, then you should have told him instead of fucking some other bloke,' Albus said but he was calm as he stared at his mother.

'Albus,' Harry said, 'language.'

'Sorry dad, but she did, I know. I make love to my girlfriend, she fucks men,' Albus turned and calmly walks back up the stairs.

'Daddy, can I get away from her now, I don't want to be here with her?'

'If you want princess,' Harry kissed her head then let her go before he looked back at Ginny but James stood beside him.

'Using dad, trying to make us think he's not our father, staying with him just so you'd have all your expensive things, you know…Ginny, I really hate you,' James sneered then turned and walked up the stairs.

Harry sighed again but he knew he's kids would feel better soon, 'You brought this on yourself, now since the kids don't want a visit, you should leave.'

'I need to ask you a favour and I think after all the years of marriage and gave you three children you could hear me out.'

Harry had a feeling about what she was going to say, but his inside was churning with anger. He stood there, folded his arms and waited.

'I need to borrow some money since you won't support me.'

'No.' Harry said simply.

'But Harry, I need a place to live, I can't stay with my parents.'

'Then you have two choices, either get Wood to buy you something or sell your precious stuff.'

'I only took a few things and I've already sold them, but Oliver can't afford to buy a house, he's paying off his home now even if he's not living there anymore.'

'Not my fault Ginny, I also noticed your rings are gone, sold them too. If you did and got what they should be worth, that would have bought you a flat, so what did you do with the money, stay at expensive hotels with your lover?' Harry saw Ginny lower her eyes, that told Harry he was right, 'Get out and never ask me for anything again, it's over, you lost everything, including our children. Oh, just for curiosity, this baby, how far are you along?'

'Two and half months.'

'So it's his, I wasn't sure if you told the truth or not. I wanted more kids, you know that, so why?'

'I wanted his baby, with you, I used the charms.'

'How did you make yourself have sex with me when you didn't even love me?'

'Harry,' Ginny sighed, 'you are a very skilled lover, it wasn't hard, not with the things you did to me.'

'Well, it looks like I can give that skill to someone else now. The kids will let you know if they change their mind and also if they want to be part of their brother or sister's life. Now I think you should go.'

'It's a girl,' Ginny sighed then turned and left the house.

Harry knew she was upset, but he also knew she was more upset about the money than her own children refusing to see her. That made Harry's insides boil with anger, so he poured himself a drink and knocked the whole thing back.

'She still wanted money,' James said from the bottom of the stairs.

'You were listening?'

'Yeah, sorry, but I wanted to make sure you were okay.'

Harry smiled then hugged his son, 'I'm fine, angry, but fine. But yes, she asked for money, and got upset when I told her I destroyed the old furniture. That stuff cost a fortune, she probably would have sold it, like she has with her other stuff.'

'I heard she didn't take everything. Is some of her stuff still here?'

'I donated her clothes to the orphanage, I thought they could sell them and get some good clothes for the kids. Her jewellery that she left, I haven't decided what to do with it, so it's in the vault. You know on your seventeenth birthday I will give you your own key to your own vault?'

James nodded, 'Yeah, you mentioned that a few years ago. But I'm in no hurry to move out, if that's okay with you?'

'You can stay as long as you want James, you're my son, I love you. You could live here forever if you wanted.'

'I wouldn't go that far, then you'd hear me shagging all my girls,' James smirked which made Harry laugh then the two men stood there laughing, some from what James said, some from relief and neither of them knew Lily and Albus were watching and also heard everything. So they joined their brother and father, they all hugged but kept laughing and knew they were family and always will be.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry stood waiting for his kids to come downstairs. They were going to the Burrow to see their grandparents, their uncles, aunts and all their cousins. They knew she'd be there, but the three of them said the same thing, they were going to act like they didn't see her at all.

Lily came down with James, she put her arms around her father like she always did, James stood next to him then finally Albus walked slowly down. Harry knew Albus was missing his girlfriend, but there was only a few days left of the holidays then they would be back at Hogwarts.

'Ready?' Harry saw his kids nod, so he nodded to James who stepped into the fireplace and vanished, then Albus went next, Harry and Lily went together. She never wanted to alone even if she could, she would rather hold onto her father and travel with him. They stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen of the Burrow, 'Hi everyone,' Harry said simply then started to shake the blokes hands except Oliver Wood who was standing with Ginny, then kissed the woman on the cheek, except Ginny, he also kissed any niece of nephew he saw, 'Al with Rosie already?' Harry asked as he sat down Lily sitting beside him.

'He wondered off the moment he said hello. Don't you want to go see the others Lily?' Molly asked.

'No, I want to stay with daddy.'

Harry looked down at his daughter, giving her a small smile, 'She's my little shadow lately.'

'Shadow, she never leaves your side dad, but I'm going to talk to Teddy,' James said and he went to walk outside ignoring his mother who tried to get his attention, but James did throw a scathing look towards Oliver.

'They didn't say hello to their mother,' Molly said staring at James then Lily.

'As far as we're concerned our mother's dead,' James said.

'James,' Harry said sharply and sternly.

'She is, but sorry dad, I'll be outside,' James stepped outside with all eyes watching him.

'Oh this is going to be fun,' Ron said as he stared over at Harry.

'They didn't even want to come, but they did want to see everyone else. With Albus though, it's mainly missing Sarah.'

'Who is Sarah?' Ginny asked.

Harry acted like he never heard Ginny, 'Has there been an applications for a secretary for me yet?'

'There's been a lot, and I mean a lot. Helen has been going through them, she thinks half are only applying because it's you and you are now single, still famous Harry,' Ron smirked.

Harry groaned, 'Oh great, get her to try and work out who's real, I desperately need someone that can do the job.'

Albus and Rosie walked downstairs, 'Albus, who is Sarah?' Ron asked.

'My girl,' Albus smiled proudly.

'She's very nice, a Ravenclaw, in the same year but almost a year older than Al,' Harry smirked at his son.

'You've met her?' Hermione asked.

'Yep, I had to go to Hogwarts, Al brought her over to me,' Harry looked at his second son and nodded to Lily.

'Lily, come outside and have a fly with us even if it is cold,' Rosie said.

Lily looked at her cousin then her father, 'Go on Lil, have some fun.' Harry smiled reassuringly.

'Will you be okay daddy?'

'I'll be fine Lil, I'm a big boy remember,' Harry pulled a face and got a small smile from his daughter.

'Okay,' Lily hugged her father then walked over to her brother and cousin then they all walked outside together.

'She doesn't look very happy,' Arthur said.

'She's not, James is trying everything to get her to cheer up, nothing works, she just needs time.'

'How's Lily's pigmy puff?' George asked.

'Great, Lily usually has it with her all the time. She bought the thing its own bedroom furniture when I took her out the other day, then had me shrink it all for the damn thing. So the corner of her room is all for Erving.'

'You bought bedroom furniture for a pigmy puff, Harry that's a waste of money,' Hermione said.

'You know I can't say no to Lily and it's not like I can't afford it. But the stuff she picked out, it cost eight thousand galleons, she wanted everything. It looks nice though, all purple with lilac accessories.'

'Eight thousand and you won't lend me any?' Ginny said angrily.

Again Harry ignored Ginny, 'She has these little cushions that sit on the bed, a fake little window with the curtains matching the cushions, its actually cute.'

'I think that is very rude, Ginny spoke to you Harry,' Oliver said coldly.

Harry slowly turned his head and stared at Oliver and every saw his how hard and cold his face was. Oliver instantly shrunk back as if he'd been hit.

'Never…speak to me, either of you.'

'Harry, I thought you were going to let the kids come with Ron,' Arthur said trying to defuse the situation.

'They wouldn't come without me or I would have let them come with Ron and Hermione,' Harry's voice was back to its normal calm and friendly tone. 'I knew James wanted to see Teddy and Al wanted to see Rosie, so I decided to come with them,' just then Lily ran into the house crying, 'Hey, what's wrong princess?' Harry hugged his daughter and looked at Albus who followed her in, 'Al, what's going on?'

'There's this boy outside and he has Lily's broom.'

'That is Oliver's son,' Ginny said.

'It's fine Lily, I'll go get your broom, come on,' Harry stood up with but so did Ron and walked towards the door.

'He was only borrowing it to join in with the others,' Oliver said, 'He doesn't own a broom.'

'Then buy him a blasted broom and tell him to leave my children's belongings alone,' Harry's voice was hard again as he walked past, like his face, then it changed as he looked down at his daughter, 'Come on Lily, let's get your broom.'

Harry, Lily, Albus, Ron, Arthur and Oliver headed outside, Harry never stopped just walked over to the boy.

'Excuse me but you should ask before you take something that isn't yours,' Harry took the broom out of his hand and gave it to Lily.

Harry smiled down at Lily, 'Do you want to fly princess?'

'Will you fly with me daddy?'

'Okay, just a quick one,' Harry flicked his wand and his broom flew to him.

'When can I have a turn on that Uncle Harry?' Hugo said.

'Never, this is my broom, I'll buy you one for your next birthday if you want. The new model should be out by then.'

'Oh thanks Uncle Harry, I love the new Firestreaks, their so fast.'

'Ron, why don't you come up as well? Give the kids a taste of some real flying,' Harry grinned.

'Oh go on dad, it'll be fun to have you and Uncle Harry up there with us,' Hugo said.

'Okay,' Ron sighed then turned to Harry, 'Thanks Harry,' Ron scowled, then summoned his broom, 'I was going to have a nice relaxing day.'

'That went out the window the moment we turned up. Go on Lily, I'll follow,' Harry said then waited until his daughter flew off then took off fast after her, with Ron after him.

'Dad, why couldn't I borrow the broom?' a boy asked as he stepped over to his father.

'Harry doesn't want anyone touching his children's belongings. From now on asked one of the others if you can borrow theirs,' Oliver said.

'Look, it's old, but still flies, there's some shooting stars in the shed, why don't you get one of them Kevin,' Arthur said kindly.

'Okay, even old will be good, thanks Mr. Weasley,' Kevin ran to the shed and found the old brooms, dusted one off and flew off.

'Did he have to be so cold Mr. Weasley,' Oliver said.

'I think after everything, I can understand. You're lucky he's just ignoring you. Just know that Harry won't hurt your son or say anything to upset him, he'll say it to you. So you can go back in if you want.'

'No, I'll stay here, and watch him for a while.'

Arthur nodded and sighed but ended up heading back to the house and knew these families get together were going to be very tense from now on.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Everyone finally filled the kitchen of the Burrow ready to have lunch, Lily sitting on one side of her father, James on the other, with Albus beside Lily but next to Rosie. Whenever Ginny tried to talk to her children, they completely ignored her and spoke with one of their cousins. Harry saw Ginny trying to get his attention, but like his children, he ignored her. If he's kids would have come alone, then he would have stayed home, he did not like the fact that the woman he'd been married to for so long was now sitting with another man, the man she had been cheating with for years and was also pregnant to.

'So my sister is going to be your sister Al,' Kevin said happily.

'She's your sister, I have Lily,' Albus said not smiling back.

'Albus, you don't have to be rude and I said you had time to think about that,' Harry said sternly.

'Sorry dad,' Albus shrugged then went back to talking with Rosie.

'Give them time Kevin,' Arthur said giving the boy a smile before he turned to Harry, 'So what happened to Michelle Harry?'

'She got pregnant, she stayed until she was six months. I'm going to miss her, she ran my office so efficiently that I was never behind in anything. I gave her a big bonus as a thank you. Now I hope I can find someone that is just as good and as efficient as her.'

'But also someone that doesn't look dreamily at you all the time,' Ron smirked.

Harry picked up his little bit of bread and threw it at Ron, 'Git.'

'Well, they do, you can't walk through the atrium without woman gazing at you with shag me eyes,' Ron laughed.

'The children Ron,' Molly said.

'Sorry,' Ron laughed again.

'You're not serious, are you Uncle Ron?' James asked staring at his father.

'Deadly serious, from what the woman in the office say and what I hear around the ministry, you've father is quite the catch, cute, sexy and one of the best looking blokes around, they seem to get lost in his eyes, that's what Maureen said that she's overheard from other woman.'

'Dad, cute and sexy, I never thought I'd ever hear dad called that,' James chuckled.

'I have my moments James,' Harry looked pleased then laughed with his son, 'It'll be strange when I do date, blimey, I get felt up now.'

'Felt up,' Albus blurted out loudly making everyone laugh as he gaped at his father, 'Okay, you need to explain that dad.'

'I knew I shouldn't have said anything,' Harry shook his head, 'Okay, times when I go get lunch, woman will pinch my backside, other times just walking to the lifts. If I happen to be in a lift with just one woman, her hands are everywhere.'

'So that's why you've looked dishevelled some days when you come into the office.'

'Yes Ron, now you know. Why do you think I try to get there early, but let's get off the subject of my personal life please?'

'Thank you Harry, I don't think any of us need to hear that,' Molly shook her head but smiled.

For the rest of lunch the conversations never stopped and again Ginny was ignored by her children and Harry. The family could all understand, the Potter children were hurt with what their mother had done to their father and they also knew that Harry was hurt, the main thing with Harry though, it was finding out he'd been used for his money. When it was time to say goodbye, Harry kissed all the woman, except Ginny, shook all the men's hands, except Oliver. James, Lily and Albus all hugged and kissed their grandparents, uncles and aunts, but completely ignored their mother who stood up hoping they would hug her, the only thing she got from her kids was disgusted looks. They said goodbye and headed home where the kids disappeared upstairs to their room while Harry went into his office to do some work until dinner time.

When James, Albus and Lily returned to Hogwarts, Harry returned to work and started going through the applications that Helen had sorting into piles. Ones she believed really wanted the job, the other pile she thought just wanted Harry. He sighed when he looked at the other pile, but never looked through them.

He heard a knock on the door, 'Come in,' Harry called then looked up, 'Maureen, is something up?'

'There's an Elana Prescott here to see you, she said it's personal, but she said you might know her as Elana Wood.'

Harry stared for a minute, 'Okay, send her in,' Harry stood up and waited, then the tall blond woman who used to be married to Oliver Wood walked in, Maureen shut the door, 'Mrs. Wood, it's nice to see you again,' Harry shook her hand.

'I wasn't sure you'd remember me Mr. Potter, but it is nice to see you again.'

'Please sit and tell me what I can do for you,' Harry waited until she sat then sat himself.

'Well, this is about the child their having. As you know, it will be sister to your children as well as mine. It would also mean that our families will be connected you could say.'

'Yes, I have thought about this, a lot. My kids right now want nothing to do with their future sister, which I can't really blame them, they are angry with their mother.'

'Yes, my children are the same with their father and refused to speak with him or even look at Mrs. Potter. I've told them to give themselves time and when the child is here and maybe a little older, they might change their mind, the child is an innocent in this difficult situation.'

'I pretty much said the same to my kids. I wish to apologise to you, with what she was saying and my daughter was crying, it seemed I was a bit harsh towards Kevin. I never said anything cruel or hurtful to him, but I did to his father, which he heard. So please tell Kevin I have nothing against him and I'm sorry.'

'He mentioned what happened, but he wasn't angry, I did explain that you would be just as upset as I am, I think that's when he realised why you seemed to be a little, um, cold.'

Harry nodded, 'I was again I apologise for that, he didn't deserve it. I really didn't want to be there, but my children refused to go without me, I also know they wanted to see their family, so I had no choice but to turn up.'

'It's fine, really, I'm sure it would have been a difficult situation for you. I also wanted to know if what I read was true, about when it started, I didn't go to the hearing when I divorced Oliver, I knew he'd give me custody and I also knew there was no money involved to fight over, we never had a lot. I haven't worked since I started my family and Oliver is paying for the house, but he is also going to sell it, so I have to work on that as well. I just wish to know the truth.'

'First, yes, it was true, it started back when the quidditch world cup was on when they both played. I had one of my aurors question her and I was going to have her use veritaserum or occlumense, she realised she had no choice but to tell me. Now second, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do for work?'

'I used to be Mr. Perkins secretary in the misuse of muggle artefacts office. I enjoyed working for him even with how deaf he was, but he was a very nice man, extremely old, but nice.'

Harry stared at the woman for a few minutes and he knew that Oliver didn't earn a lot, she wasn't working and if Oliver was now spending what money he had on Ginny, then she was probably struggling financially.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry didn't know why he cared about what this woman was going through, but he was, 'How old is your youngest, if you don't mind me asking?'

'Sally started Hogwarts this year, so eleven. That is the reason I came to see you today, I was in filling out some applications for work. I decided to wait until I knew the children weren't suffering because of the divorce. Since I was here, I decided to speak with you if you had time.'

'Tell you what, on a month's trial, I could hire you, I need a secretary,' Harry waved his hand at the huge pile of files on his desk, 'I really don't want to go through all these to find someone suitable. There is one thing though, you need to sign an NDA, a none disclosure agreement as everything you see and hear in this office is confidential, you also will be subjected to a background cheek and questioned by one of the aurors.'

'I don't mind all that Mr. Potter, but you don't even know if I'm suitable. The aurors are the elite and this office is the most important in the ministry.'

'Yes, but that is why I suggested a month's trial. I will get to see if you are suitable and you will see if you can do the job. Right now, I'm behind in everything since my last secretary left, she was pregnant. So what do you say Mrs. Wood, or would you prefer Miss Prescott?'

'Elana, please, Elana Prescott, and if you really are serious Mr. Potter, then I would love to work for you and this office.'

'Great and since you do have children that are home on the holidays, I always work it that you can have that time off but you can also take work home as long as it's not left lying around and is locked up, you just have to make a quick trip in here and leave the work, take more home if you wish. During the times when the children are at Hogwarts, the ones with children work longer hours, not a lot, but to make up the times.'

'That's wonderful, when I filled out my application I had to put it down that I needed time off for my children. There's no use asking Oliver to help out, he never has before.'

'Then let's start with this,' Harry pulled out a form, 'Read that through then sign it. After that I will get Maureen to talk to you for security reasons and Ron will do your background check. Stay here, read that and I'll get them started.'

'Thank you so much Mr. Potter and just so you know, I do have experience, it's just been a while.'

'That's fine,' Harry smile then left his office to explain to two of his aurors who got started on what he asked.

The following week, Alana arrived early, Harry got her sorted at her desk and explained what she needed to do.

'Now of course everyone needs an appointment to see me, all but the minister. He is to be shown in straight away no matter who I'm with or what I am doing. If Hermione Weasley needs to see me, I will unless I'm in with someone. Why don't you settle in, get a feel of the job and if you could, start on my appointments, their all over the place at the moment.'

'Yes sir, thank you,' Alana smiled then started to work on Harry Potter's appointments. At ten, she knocked on the door and stepped in with a cup of coffee, a piece of cake and his appointments for the week.

Harry looked at the cake, 'Thanks for the coffee, but I wasn't expecting cake, it looks delicious.'

'I made it last night, I usually send some to the kids and when I worked last time, I always took some in for Mr. Perkins. You can let me know if you have a favourite, I enjoy baking.'

'Thanks, I'll have to think about that, why don't you get your morning tea, bring it in here and we'll work through this?'

'Thank you,' Elana smiled then went to her desk, grabbed her coffee and cake then sat back at Harry's desk and they talked while they worked.

Harry finished his cake while he went through his appointment, 'This is great and you seem to remember who needed appointments first.'

'Since I did work in the ministry before, I got used to knowing which departments were more important than the others. So this is fine, the way I organised it?'

'Yes, it's perfect and I've got some time to do my work in here as well.'

'I tried to organise that as well, I realised how little time you did have to be an auror. So is there anything else right now sir?'

'No, thank you Elana, and thank you for the cake, it was delicious,' Harry smiled then watched as his secretary left, 'She just might work out.'

Harry only left his office twice, once to speak with a couple of his aurors on a case they were working on and once for lunch. He had two appointments in the afternoon and both men expressed their gratitude at Harry's new secretary working out their time so quickly and efficiently. When it was time to leave, Harry stepped out of his office and saw Elana still working where the aurors had all left.

'Time to head home Elana, you should have left already.'

'I wanted to finish organising everything before I left. The house gets lonely with the children gone, so I don't mind working back.'

'I know what you mean, I do the exactly same thing when the kids are at Hogwarts. Now you can say no and it won't affect your job, but would you like to join me for dinner? We can get to know each other a bit better and as you said, our families will be connected once this baby comes along.'

'Yes, I would like that Mr. Potter, thank you. But if you wish, I love to cook, you could come to my place and let me cook for you. I'm sure you don't have many home cooked meals when you're alone.'

'No, I don't, even if I can cook, but that is a nice thought, I will, thank you.'

Harry and Elana spoke as they left the ministry. She showed Harry around her home then took his robes and hung them up before started on dinner, but they did talk while she cooked, mainly about their children.

'So you have James, Albus and Lily, sixteen, fifteen and thirteen.'

'Yes, James is almost seventeen, Albus almost sixteen. So you have Sarah who is sixteen, Oscar who is fifteen, Kevin who is thirteen and Sally who is eleven, four children all close together.'

'I love it, I wanted more, but Oliver never did, well, not with me.'

'Same here, I wanted more, being an only child, I wanted a large family, but Ginny said no after Lily, but like you, she just didn't want to with me. We're very similar in ways Elana, I know I don't know Oliver that well, he was my old captain at Hogwarts, but I never really got to know him. Did you two have a lot in common?'

'No, not a lot, I wasn't that interested in quidditch. He didn't want a family straight away, I did, he only wanted one or two, I wanted a lot. So no, we're not really alike. It surprised me when he first asked me out, he was well known, played professional quidditch, so I wasn't sure why I appealed to him. He did love to take me to all the quidditch parties and press conferences though, always made sure I was with him whenever he was photographed, attentive in that way. But when we were alone, he wasn't really and only talked about his career.'

'Again very similar, Ginny and I are not really alike at all. I'm pretty quiet and I keep things to myself, more so since I'm an auror and can't talk about things with people outside my office, Ginny isn't quiet at all. But whenever we attended anything official or formal, she was on my arm, otherwise she was happy talking to others. Seems they liked the idea of having beautiful or famous people on their arms and showing us off.'

Elana smiled as she realised that Harry Potter thought she was beautiful, but she also realised how nice he really was and how much they did have in common. She had more in common with the wizarding worlds hero than her own husband, but she was now seeing this man as a man and not how she had known him for years, the saviour.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Over the next four weeks, Harry would either gone to Elana's home for dinner at least four times a week, or she came to Harry's so he could cook for her. At the office they were just like any boss and his assistant, formal, polite but friendly. Outside the office they were close friends now and enjoyed being with each other.

Harry packed up his desk and stepped out of his office, 'Still working, you are amazing Elana, but you have my office running efficiently. So I thought I would tell you that your trial is over, the jobs yours.'

'Oh thank you Mr. Potter, that's great. So to celebrate, I'll cook a wonderful dinner for us, what do you say?'

'Only if you're sure, I haven't eaten this well in years.'

'Then let me keep feeding you,' she smiled picked up her purse and jacket and left the office with Harry.

Over the next few weeks Harry would dine with Elana quite often and was surprised how well they got on and how much in common they had. Again they talked while Elana cooked, Harry would watch the way she moved and realised where his thoughts were heading. But he also knew that he'd seen a few looks from Elana. Harry was worried that if he took it further than just friends, it might make their working relationship awkward and difficult. So for now, he'd just wait and see.

During dinner, Harry noticed Elana was a little quiet, 'Elana, tell me what's wrong?'

'I've had something on my mind for a while now, but I'm really not sure I should say anything, for a few reasons.'

'Tell me because I have a feeling I know what this is about,'' Harry reached across and took Elana's hand in his.

She looked down at her hand in Harrys before looking into his beautiful green eyes. 'Yes, us, and where this is going. I don't want you to think I'm only with you because of who you are. I've seen the looks you receive, the attention you still get after all this time. I didn't want you to think I would use you like that or that if this didn't work, how would working together be after. I realised why Oliver married me, he used me as someone he could show off, like a trophy wife you could say, someone that looked good on his arm, but also gave him a family to go with his image of a family man.'

'Elana, I have thought the same thing about you, if we start something and it doesn't work, how will we continue to work together. But I have seen what you are really like, as an auror I'm very good at reading people, the way they talk, act, stand, it shows what they are really like. With Ginny, well, I never picked up on it because she was a very good actress and that was because of the way she was raised, six older brothers. It was also that I got used to her from a young age, so I saw the same girl over the years and I never tried to get a read on her. But with you, I see real feelings there. As for what you said about Oliver, I know the feeling. Ginny only married me to use me, there are a few reasons for that, you know one, who I am, I might tell you the other one day, if we work. But I would like to see you as a woman Elana, I have come to care for you and we do get on very well. But if you have reservations at all, then it will not affect your job if you say no.'

Elana smiled then leant forward and kissed Harry, just a small chaste kiss to let him know she wanted to take this further.

'I only have one concern. You see, I never liked sex, Oliver was only interested in his own satisfaction, so it turned me off making love with him.'

'Oh that won't do Elana,' Harry stood and pulled Elana to her feet, then slipped his arms around her waist, 'Let me make love to you and you will see just how much satisfaction I can give you,' Harry kissed her neck as his hands moved up and down her back, 'I will have you screaming with your orgasms and I can guarantee that you will have multiple orgasms,' Harry kissed her neck again, then licked around her ear, nipping her earlobe with his teeth and he smiled when he heard Elana moan softly, 'I will have you louder than that, what do you say?'

Elana moved back, nodded then took Harry's hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door before she turned to face Harry and could see the heat in his eyes, desire and all of a sudden she was on fire that headed straight between her legs. She couldn't believe how he made her feel just from a look, it was seductive, sensual and he wanted her.

Harry slowly undressed as he eyes stayed on Elana, then stepped over to her, slowly undressing her, but touching as much of her bare skin as her clothes slowly disappeared.

'You are beautiful, such a sexy and sensual body Elana. I am going to enjoy making love to you,' Harry took her hand and led her to the bed, where she pulled the covers down, 'Don't get on the bed yet, just sit,' Harry waited until she sat then knelt down in front of her, 'Trust me to give you pleasure Elana.'

'I do trust you Harry,' she said but her voice was soft, breathy, and she was panting with anticipation.

'Good, open your legs for me, let me see,' Harry's smile was again seductive as she moved her legs again, 'Beautiful,' he ran his fingers lightly up the inside of her thighs and felt her shiver under his fingers, 'I want to taste you,' he smiled again then licked up her right thigh then up her left thigh before he covered her with his mouth.

Elana groaned loudly, then put her fist in her mouth. She couldn't believe what Harry was doing to her, something Oliver never did, but something that was driving her over the edge.

Harry looked up, 'Don't mask you're screams, let me hear you, it will sound so good to hear you.'

She removed her fist, 'Okay,' she said softly then watched as Harry nodded before he put his mouth back on her, then her hips just started to move, on their own, she couldn't believe the way her body responded, like she had no say over it. She groaned and thrust towards him, then she was screaming his name over and over again.

Harry slowly moved up and beside her, 'That's one, but I haven't finished with you yet. Expect a long night Elana,' Harry bent down and captured her lips with his own as one hand moved down her stomach and between her legs. He let his fingers play inside and out, his fingers of his other hand rolled and teased her nipples and Elana arched under his hands, but his never released her lips. He never slowed or stopped either hand until she was writhing against his hands and her muffles screams in his mouth made Harry smile as she had her second orgasm, but he wanted to give her more, he had never wanted to please a woman so much as he did with Elana, the woman he could see a future with, one he could love, that would love him and not want anything from him except for his love, so even though they hadn't know each other long, that was what he was going to give her, his love.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Elana usually spent the night together. At work no one suspected anything was more between them then two people that worked together, but Elana would feel herself heat up when Harry leant over her desk to speak with her, but he always gave her that look, the look that made her body heat up until it felt like it was about to burst into flames. After they had been dating for four months, they finally admitted they loved each other and when Elana told Harry she needed time off to look for another house as Oliver was selling the one she was living in, Harry made up his mind and talked her into moving in with him. He knew it might be a bit soon in their relationship, but something told him this would work, deep inside, he felt he could finally have a woman that wanted him and he would have everything he ever wanted. So he explained that his children will eventually accept his relationship with her and her children being part of the family. She agreed and moved her belongings along with her children's belongings into Harry's home, he kept saying their home. When Harry and Ginny originally designed the house, Harry made sure that extensions could be done as he had been hoping for more children, so even though the house was large already, it now had an extra four bedroom with bathrooms attached to each. They decided to meet their children on the platform when school finished, apparate them all back to the house then explain they were now together and a family. They both knew it might be a little tense at first, but eventually Harry knew his kids just wanted him happy, Elana saying the same thing, her kids just wanted her happy.

At Hogwarts a couple of days before school would be over, James walked into the great hall and noticed he was being stared at again and wondered what had happened this time. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to his friends.

'Okay, what's going on? Everyone keeps looking at me.'

One of his friends smirked then handed him a copy of Witch Weekly, 'Seems your dad is dating.'

James glanced down at the picture and like all magical pictures it was moving. He saw his dad with his arm around a tall blond woman, his father's hand was on her hip, his fingers spread and he was whispering something to her which made her blush and giggle, then he read the story.

'It looks like our hero Harry Potter has finally found a new love. The woman in question is Elana Prescott who used to be Elana Wood, once married to Oliver Wood who happens to be the man that had the affair with Ginny Potter, now Ginny Weasley. From what this reporter has been able to find out, it seems Auror Potter hired Miss Prescott as his personal assistant and their relationship started not long after. It also seems Mr. Potter had a lot of personal needs that Miss Prescott has been taking care of. From what I observed, there was a lot of seductive and sensual looks from Mr. Potter, a lot of blushing and giggling from Miss Prescott. The couple seems to be very happy this night and I did observe they left the restaurant together, still arm in arm. Overhearing part of their conversation, Miss Prescott asked if they were heading home or if they could walk for a while, I can't say as they apparated away not long after, but I did observe that Mr. Potter apparated Miss Prescott, so you can assume they headed home, which tells me that they are living together, whether this is true or not, I cannot confirm. Just think readers, if Mr. Potter and Miss Prescott marry, they will have seven children between them, from the eldest being James Potter who is just about to turn seventeen and currently at Hogwarts doing his last year, to the youngest which is Sally Wood who is eleven and is just finishing her first year, all seven Potter and Wood children are currently at Hogwarts and as we know, the Potter children are in Gryffindor, seems courage isn't the only thing the Gryffindor has, seems that Gryffindor is also a place for romance. The Wood children are all in Ravenclaw, so brains is not the only thing Miss Prescott brought to this relationship. It also seems Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Elana Prescott like to keep it in the family,' James read and re read the article, looked at the picture again, 'Bloody hell, I'm even mentioned.'

'Yep, you are mate, but I have to say James, she's hot and the look you're dad is giving her and the look she's giving your father, he's in for a lot of sex.'

'Andrew,' James scowled, then saw his sister and brother, 'Put that away, I'll have to explain it to them but after I find out if this is true,' James tried to act naturally, he talked to his friends, but he tried to keep his brother and sister from hearing about this until he could find out if his father is with this woman and if they are living together. Just before the end of lunch, a fourth year girl walked up to James.

'James, Professor McGonagall asked me to give this to you,' she handed him a note.

'Thanks Michelle,' James unfolded the note, 'Lily, Al, we have to go up and see Professor McGonagall in her office,' James said then noticed Michelle going to Sarah and giving her a note, then she spoke with her brothers and sister, 'Oh shit.'

'What is it James?'

'I never knew, never took a lot of notice, but now,' James ran his fingers through his hair, 'Okay, let's head up and I hope what I think is going to happen will so we can all work this out.'

'What are you on about James?' Martin, a friend of James asked.

'I'll explain later, come on you two,' James stood and with his brother and sister left the great hall. He tried to hurry them as he saw Sarah and her brothers and sister walking behind them and he knew his suspicions was right. They gave the password for the gargoyle and went up to their headmistress office. James knocked on the door, Professor McGonagall opened it then stared at the three Potter children then looked over their heads at the four Wood children.

'Alright, the seven of you, inside please and I'm warning you now James, no yelling, no swearing or getting angry or you will spend your last couple of days at Hogwarts in detention, do you understand?'

'Yes Professor,' James sighed then led the way into the office and saw his father and the woman from the article standing to the side.

'Daddy,' Lily cried happily and ran to her father who hugged her, 'What are you doing here?'

'There's something we need to talk about.'

'Mummy,' Sally smiled as she hugged her mother.

'But why is Al's girlfriend, her sister and brothers here and who is this lady?' Lily asked.

'Al's girlfriend,' Harry looked at Elana and raised his eyebrows and they understood. The Potters and Woods were already connected before Harry and Elana started to see each other. Minerva conjured seats for everyone then she sat behind her desk before looking at Harry to let him know to start and Minerva just hoped there wasn't any yelling about to start.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'I saw the article dad, my friends showed me, I was going to come see Professor McGonagall to find out if she knew if it was true before I told Al and Lily,' James said before his father could speak.

'It's true, but we were hoping to talk to all of you before anyone found out. We believed you seven deserved to know first, but as you saw James, we were spotted.'

'Mum, what's going on, why are we all here together?' Sarah asked as she sat next to Albus.

'First, is Albus the boy you have been writing to me about?'

'Yes, I was going to introduce you when we finished, so I might as well do it now. Mum, this is Albus Potter, my boyfriend, Al, this is my mother Miss Prescott.'

'Nice to meet you Albus, you look exactly like your father.'

'Nice to meet you as well Miss Prescott and yeah, everyone tells me that.'

Harry chuckled, 'He gets sick of everyone telling him that, sorry son. Okay, do all of you know each other?'

'Well I know Albus, obviously and James, I have said hello to Lily a few times,' Sarah said.

'I know Al and Lily, but I've never spoken to James before,' Oscar said.

'I know Lily and said hi to Albus, but never spoke to James,' Kevin said.

'I only said hello to Lily,' Sally said shyly.

'Alright, what this is about is your mother and I,' Harry said, 'I met Elana when she came to speak with me, after talking for a while, I hired her to be my personal assistant at the auror office, at first on a trial basis. During that first month, we got to know each other and occasionally dined together, either at Elana's home or mine. We found out that we had a lot in common, spent more time together and became close.'

'Close, does that mean like dating?' Sarah asked as she glanced at Albus who looked just as stunned as she felt.

'Yes, we started dating, but kept it private for a few reasons. The first was all of you, we thought you deserved to know before anyone else. The second reason was for Harry, anything to do with him always ends up in the papers and I happen to work for him. We weren't sure how that would look.'

'We didn't care how it looked, but it could have been hard on Elana. People can be cruel sometimes, they might have thought she was after me for who I am, not me.'

'Okay, but what about the article, what was overheard, is that true?' James asked.

'It's true, as of a month now, I expanded the house to accommodate everyone.'

'House, what is going on?' Sarah asked.

'I moved in with Harry, we live together which means you four will be living there as well. But as Harry just said, he expanded the house so you all have your own rooms, your own personal space. I was originally going to find another house to live in as you're father decided to sell the house, but Harry asked me if I would like to move in with him, all of you as well. We were going to tell you as soon as you finished, we didn't want anything disrupting your studies or your tests. James was taking his N.E.W.T.s, Oscar was doing he's O.W.L.s and the rest of you were doing your normal end of year tests, so we thought it would be better to explain after all of you were finished.'

'But we were seen, we have been very careful to make sure no reporter saw us, but this one did,' Harry explained.

'You mean we're living with Harry Potter, he doesn't like me mum,' Kevin said.

'That's not true Kevin and your mother explained to you what I told her. I was upset for my daughter, she was having a hard time coping with what her mother did. But seeing her mother with your father made her worse, you being Oliver's son, that's all I saw and I am sorry for that. I wasn't going to be there that day, but my kids wanted me to go and would only go if I went with them.'

'So you really don't hate me, like what dad said.'

'When did your father say that?' Elana asked.

'That night after we went home, he said Harry hates all kids apart from his own, so he said to stay away from him. Ginny even said it, I overheard her talking to dad.'

'Kevin, you know I've been dating your sister for two years, I would never lie to Sarah's family. My father loves all kids, he would never hate any. That day dad was just upset and a lot of that came down to Lily being upset, not at you, she was just angry with the whole situation. Believe me when I say that dad will treat you like he treats us, he does with all our cousins.'

'My ex-wife is very angry with me right now, I will explain that more to you soon. But she's trying everything she can to get back at me, to hurt me. What Albus said is true, I will treat you as I treat my own children and all my nieces and nephews and my godson. Your mother and I know this will be a big adjustment for all of you, that is why I made sure there is plenty of room for everyone, it will give all of you time to yourselves.'

'So the house is big enough, for all of us, there's seven, with you two that's nine people,' Oscar said.

'Originally it had four bedrooms, but now has eight bedroom, three living rooms, a very large library, also a large closed in room at the back of the house. The land around the house is large, I bought a place with a lot of land as I like to fly. The house is protected by enchantments and that is only to stop reporters getting in. When I first moved in, they were always following me.'

'Well that sounds big enough, I hope you have more than one bathroom,' Kevin said.

'You all have your own bathrooms,' Elana said smiling at her children.

'Oh good, I hate walking in after Oscar,' Sally said pulling a face at her brother.

Harry and Elana laughed but they also heard Minerva give a very quiet snicker behind them. 'Yes, I know Minerva, just imagine when you come to visit,' Harry smiled at her before looking up at the sleeping Albus Dumbledore, 'What do you think Dumbledore? Come on old man, stop pretending to sleep.'

'Still as rude as ever Potter,' Severus Snape stared down at him.

'Oh Sev, you really want to go there.'

'Do not call me that Potter, only your mother was allowed to call me that.'

'I know,' Harry grinned.

'I can see you and Elana are going to have some hectic and trying days Harry. But like with everything that you faced, you will rise to the challenge my boy.'

'Boy, he's not a boy, he's a man,' Kevin said.

'Dumbledore always called me my boy, we were very close before he died. But now that we have explained and in a few days we will take you four to your new home, maybe the seven of you can go talk because you are all part of a very large family now.'

'Dad, remember what I said about being in no hurry to move out, I think I've changed my mind because I know one thing apart from having another two brothers and two sisters.'

'Oh yes James, and what would that be?' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'You two will not be able to help yourselves, so I expect there to be another brother or sister due and not too far away.'

Harry and Elana looked at each other, smiled then looked back at their children who were all looking at either Harry or Elana.

'Well James, with a brain like yours, you better get all O's, because you're right, sooner than you probably thought. Another thing we were going to speak with you about. Elana is pregnant, with twins.'

Minerva McGonagall watched that news sink in before she couldn't contain herself anymore and laughed, laughed loudly shocking all seven children which made her laugh more with Harry and Elana joining in. Eventually James laughed, Lily did because she got to see her father happy again, then all the other kids laughed as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

The three Potter children and the four Wood children all decided to sit outside under the large beech tree near the black lake and talk, they knew a little about each other, but were now going to be family so they figured they should get to know each other properly. One thing Sarah thought was so cute was her younger sister Sally seemed to latch herself onto James.

'That actually went better than I thought it would,' Harry sighed in relief as all the children left the office.

'Yes it did, I was surprised, but Sarah and Albus. When she wrote to me about her boyfriend she never mentioned his name or I would have known straight away. Albus Potter is known and that he was named after Albus Dumbledore.'

'I found out right after I filed for divorce. I came here to explain to the kids so they would know before it ended up in the papers. Albus introduced me to Sarah as his girlfriend even though I have spoken to her in class when I lecture here, she's a bright girl. They are in the same year, Sarah is actually older than Albus, his birthday is in another month.'

'Sarah's is at the beginning of the year.'

'So how do you think it will go when you get home?' Minerva asked.

'Maybe a little quiet at first, all of them getting used to having so many in the house. James, Al and Lily do spend most of their time in their rooms if they are at the house, with Al, he also spends time in the library.'

'My four will be a little hesitant, they will not be sure what they can do or touch. The next couple of weeks will give them time to settle in.'

'In a way Harry, it was good that you had foresight when you designed your home and had it ready for extending, seven children with two more on the way,' Minerva grinned, 'When you were a boy here I knew you'd want a family, but I never expected nine children.'

'Actually I always wanted a large family. Being just me, well I didn't want that for my kids. Spending so much time at the Burrow with the Weasley's, all nine of them, it was fun, but you always had someone to talk to, different peoples personalities when you needed different advice. I spoke to Arthur a lot when I was younger, but I did speak with Bill and Charlie quite often. So that's what I always wanted, for my children to have someone to talk to, be close with.'

'Well you are about to have that. How do you think it will go when the whole family gets together?'

'Fine, apart from the kids still not wanting anything to do with their mother and after hearing what Kevin said, that might make it worse, but the others will be fine.

'I think that's why Kevin looked worried, he always tried to spend time with Oliver when he was home. That is the only reason he went that day, he begged his father. Once he's comfortable with Harry, I think he will spend time with you more than his own father and that mainly comes down to Oliver hardly spending time with any of them, even when he was home. Kevin likes to spend time with his father but never got that very often.'

'Then why did Oliver take him to the Burrow that day?' Harry asked.

'To make it look like he was the loving father, he never has been, it was all perception for his career and his popularity. He enjoyed being the centre of attention and would use any means to achieve that,' Elana said sadly, 'Even use his children.'

'Then I get why him and Ginny got together, she was the same, loved being popular, loved being the centre of attention and used me to make herself more noticeable and she knew I hated attention.'

'What you were saying about Kevin, yes, I can see him getting close to Harry. Do you know he is very close to Hagrid?' Minerva asked.

'No, he never mentioned that. So he would probably see Hagrid's brother a lot.'

Harry could see Elana looked a little nervous, 'Grawps okay sweetheart, a softy really, he would never hurt Kevin and my kids have been with him loads of times, Kevin's in good hands with Hagrid and Grawp. But we should go, we could do with some time to ourselves, we won't get that very often.'

'You can certainly say that again Harry. But do you know what?' Minerva smiled, 'your last day here was one of the saddest I've ever seen, in a couple of days we will see James leave for the last time. Even though he got into a lot of trouble over the years, I think I'm going to miss seeing him around these halls and of course in this office.'

Harry and Elana laughed, 'Remember what I was like that day, nothing how James will be.'

'How were you?' Elana asked.

Harry looked at Minerva to answer, 'He couldn't stop crying, he was very embarrassed by that. He ended up hugging all the staff, apart from Filch. He hugged me twice, even kissed my cheek. A lot of the students back then were the same, but Harry was the worst and I do understand why. Harry thought of Hogwarts as his home since he never had a real one before. He was leaving his home and leaving his family as that's how he saw all of us, as his family. That is our goal here, to try and make the children feel like they have a home away from home, some feel that way, others don't, but Harry did, from the moment he stepped through those doors, he felt at home.'

Harry nodded, 'Yes, I did. The very first night here, I sat on the windowsill in the dorm room, Hedwig was sitting with me and I said it, I'm home,' Harry shook his head, 'Anyway, we better head to our actual home. Just a warning Minerva, expect James and probably Hugo to help James do something as a big send off, he won't be able to resist knowing it's his last time.'

'I am expecting it Harry, but at least I know James will make sure no one gets hurt, maybe just messy. I'm going to be standing right back out of the way, because I can see James not sparing anyone, including staff.'

'If he does, apologise to them for me because I think you're right. He did buy a lot of products from George last time we were in the shop, so he's planning something.'

'Yes, he is and I have actually seen him talking with peeves, I think peeves is going to help. I suppose I will just have to wait and see what that will be. George and Fred left in a spectacular fashion, I think James is out to beat that and make a name for himself. From the time he was here, even though he is very popular and liked, he was still known as Harry Potter's son. If he pulls off something spectacular, then James Sirius Potter is going to be known for himself and not you.'

Minerva knew Harry would like to stop James doing something but she also knew that being his children they have always had to put up with a lot. Even though Minerva should try to stop whatever James is going to do, she wanted to help him go out with a name for himself and not as Harry's son.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

When Harry and Elana went to work the following morning, the other aurors all stared then quickly looked away apart from Ron. Harry stepped inside his office but left the door open and within a few seconds Ron closed the door.

'Yes it's true.' Harry shrugs.

'I admit Elana is a beautiful looking woman and you two seemed very friendly. But why in the name of merlin didn't you say anything to me?'

'We wanted to get to know each other first, to see if this could go anywhere. Once we realised how we felt and she moved in with me, we were going to get you, Hermione and the kids over then explain. You have to understand Ron, I only ever dated Ginny, I don't count that disastrous date with Cho. So I was a little nervous starting a new relationship, she felt the same and we had the kids to think about.'

'So you got caught out one night and never realised?'

'Yes, so yesterday we went to explain to the kids. They all seem fine, the whole seven of them,' Harry grinned making Ron laugh.

'Seven kids, blimey, I know what growing up in a house with that many is like, how are you going to handle that?'

'I'm looking forward to it, you know I always wanted a large family. But there's a couple more things. Albus' girlfriend Sarah is Elana's daughter.'

'Oh you can see what is going to happen when their all in the same house.'

'Yes, I haven't told Elana yet, trying to work out how to tell her that her daughter is shagging her boyfriend, my son and neither of them are of age yet.'

'I don't think she'll like it very much, but you said a couple of things, what else?'

'I was planning on telling you and Hermione together, but Elana is pregnant, twins,' Harry grinned hugely making Ron's mouth drop open in shock which made Harry laugh, 'Yep, so nine children and this wasn't an accident if you're wondering. Once we realised we loved each other, we wanted more kids before we got any older. But you look like the other seven did when we told them.'

'Blimey Harry, so soon though.'

'We've been together for four months, living together now for a month. It was right Ron, both of us felt it, we are perfect for each other, so much alike, so much in common. I knew instantly that Elana is the perfect woman for me, she feels the same. How do you think the family will go when they meet Elana and the kids at James' party?'

'Even though they wished you and Ginny could have stayed together, they have accepted you're not and her relationship with him. They were a little standoffish with him at first, but that was only because he was the man that Ginny cheated with on her husband, he slept with a married woman. Elana is like you, you were both cheated on, nothing was your fault, so they'll be fine, with Elana and the kids.'

'I hope so, since the seven of them will be together a lot. Anyway, I better get back to work.'

'Yes, I better do the same. But do you want me to fill in Hermione, she's bound to ask unless she turns up here today?'

'If she turns up, I'll tell her, if she doesn't, you can. But knowing that wife of yours like I do, she'll be here soon I expect.'

'Yep, she probably will,' Ron shakes his head then leaves the office and stops at Elana's desk, 'Welcome to the family,' he smiles.

'Thanks Ron, you're not too shocked are you?'

'No, well sort of, I just want Harry happy, my sister is a bitch for doing what she did to Harry. But I've noticed the difference in him over the last couple of months. So to me, if he's happy, then I'm happy,' Ron smiles again then goes back to his desk.

Elana starts working on Harry's lectures he will need to give to the new law enforcement squad when she notices someone standing at her desk. She looks up to see Ginny Weasley, Harry's ex-wife.

'Can I help you Miss Weasley?'

'I need to see Harry,' Ginny scowls.

'You need to make an appointment Miss Weasley, he's very busy right now.'

'I'm sure he will see me if you tell him I'm here,' Ginny snaps.

'Elana, is he free?' Hermione asks as she hurries into the office.

'Yes Mrs. Weasley, go right in, he said you might turn up.' Elana smiles warmly.

'Thank you,' Hermione glares at Ginny then steps into the office closing the door behind her.

'You just said he was busy,' Ginny snaps again.

'Yes, he is, but he left instructions that if Mrs. Weasley turns up, she is always allowed in straight away. Do you wish to make an appointment to see Mr. Potter?'

'No, I'm family, I will see him one way or another,' Ginny stands with her arms folded glaring down at Elana.

'You're choice,' Elana shrugs then goes back to doing what she had been.

'Ginny, you might as well leave, you know he won't see you and I don't blame him,' Ron calls out casually.

'Stay out of this Ron, this involves my children.'

'Which Harry has custody of and makes a better parent than you ever did. All you cared about was fucking Wood and spending Harry's money. We've been doing a lot of talking and a lot of remembering over the last few months. We missed it, all of us did, but you never loved Harry at all, even way back then. You liked being with the chosen one, then the saviour, then you find out about what he had, that's what you fell in love with,' Ron heard a loud excited scream come from Harry's office and laughed as he looked at Elana, 'Seems she's happy about the news Elana, expect to be hugged when she comes out, Hermione's a hugger.'

'Yes, Harry has told me that,' just then the door opens and Hermione pulls Elana to her feet and hugs her, 'Seems he was right,' Elana laughs.

'Congratulations and welcome to the family and oh what a family you two have,' Hermione said excitedly.

'Yes, nine children, we've got a great family haven't we love?' Harry smiled as he watched the woman he loved and his best friend and was so happy that they seemed to like each other and Hermione accepted Elana so easily, that she has accepted everything so easily. Harry knew Ginny was standing there staring at him, but as always, he acted as if she was invisible and just kept smiling as Hermione and Elana talked with Ron watching with amusement and the other aurors seems to find the whole thing amusing, but not one person was paying Ginny any attention. She seemed to realise this and it shocked her, she was always liked and got attention from everyone, now though it was finally sinking in that most of that had been because she had been married to Harry. But also it was because she cheated on him for so long that now no one wanted anything to do with her anymore and she wasn't sure how to live this new life, a life without being popular, without being the centre of attention, but mainly, a life without money.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Ginny's anger seemed to rise as dawning comprehension finally penetrates her mind and she just can't seem to control herself.

'I don't want her to have anything to do with my children,' she fumed at Harry.

'You don't get a say in their lives anymore,' Harry's face and voice was hard then stepped over to Elana and put his arm around her, 'Elana is a much better mother than you ever were. Now I suggest you leave before I have you escorted out of my office.'

'You haven't heard the last of this Harry, neither has she.'

'Don't threaten me Ginny and if you do one thing to Elana I will use the full force of this office to make you pay, you don't want to test me. Ron will you please escort Miss Weasley from the office?' Harry's face is so hard that it makes Ginny take a step back.

'Sure boss,' Ron said but tensed as he stood and moved over to his sister, 'Come on Ginny, let's go. Don't push him, you don't want that,' Ron said quietly then took Ginny's arm and led her out of the office.

'Sorry love.'

'You have nothing to be sorry about.'

'She's just angry that Harry has finally started another relationship and she has finally realised that from now on she has lost everything,' Hermione said softly.

'She's seeing Elana as being given everything she used to get,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair, 'Yeah, that makes sense, she's still hoping to get money out of me.'

'Yes, she is. I better get back to work, but I'm happy for you, for both of you. If I don't see you soon, I will at James' party,' Hermione hugs Harry again then hugs Elana, 'One thing Elana, at least you and I can have an intelligent conversation that doesn't just involve quidditch,' she smiles and leaves to Harry's loud laughter and Elana's confusion, 'Hermione knows you were a Ravenclaw, she knows you're intelligent and she enjoys having conversations with people that can talk about a wide range of subjects. With Ginny, it was always on quidditch, whether playing or reporting, Hermione used to look so bored, Ginny could never see that, I did, but Hermione kept up an appearance, as best she could anyway, she acted like she was interested in what Ginny was saying.'

'I knew Hermione was very clever, I think everyone knew that about Hermione. She might have been a year older than I am, but I heard how smart she was, is.'

'Yes, that's my wife, I can't keep up with her, so it'll be good for her to have someone she can talk to,' Ron said as he stepped over to them, 'I had a go at her, basically told her off and told her to just get over the fact that she was in the wrong and you've moved on with your life.'

'Yes, I have, but I know this is hard on you Ron, being her brother. But we still need to work,' Harry bent down and kissed Elana, 'See you at lunch…baby,' Harry he smiles seductively then heads back into his office.

'Baby,' Ron said looking stunned, 'I have never heard Harry use that term before or that voice. Oh Elana, I think you are in for an interesting life.'

It takes Elana a while to catch her breath, 'I already am Ron,' she smiles sweetly then sit back at her desk, fanned her face before going back to her work.

Ron had noticed Elana blush and also that she seemed to be out of breath, so he knew that she has been receiving some very intense private time with Harry. He chuckled then headed back to his desk to work.

Two days later, Harry, Elana, Ron, Helen, and Simon left the auror office, Hermione joined them in the atrium and they all headed to platform nine and three quarters to meet their children. His two other aurors stop in the centre of the platform while Harry, Elana, Ron and Hermione move down to the end. Hermione instantly starts talking to Elana making Harry and Ron smile.

'I knew it wouldn't take them long,' Ron shrugs.

'Neither did I. Over the last month, since we've been living together, I realised just how much Hermione and Elana are alike. She could have done so much more with her life and career but she wanted a family and was happy to be just an assistant.'

'So she wanted a large family?'

'Yes, she did, she's like me, we both want a large family and now we have that. Before Ron, about what happened in the office. I know Ginny, I can read her very well now I know what to look for. I don't believe she will do anything, but you are her brother, so what is your opinion?'

'No, she won't, she saw the look you gave her and the way you had your arm around Elana. You never did that with her in front of the people you work with, unless it was a ball or function. She realises you were serious about what you said and about Elana. She's just pissed because she knows now she can't get any more money off you. Does Elana know about that?'

'Not everything, she knows I was left money by my parents, most people know that. But she doesn't know about what Sirius left me or how much. I'm going to explain everything to her soon, I just need to wait for my own peace of mind even though I know Elana is not after my money. She was hesitant about starting anything with me because of who I am, she didn't want me to think she was after me for the saviour. On a personal level though, I can't believe what she told me about Wood. He never gave her any satisfaction, even after having four kids and been married for that long, she had never experience a lot in her sex life. Another thing, he only showed affection for her when others were around. I worked it out, he was like Ginny, she wanted the money, he wanted a beautiful woman on his arm and the kids to make him look like a family man, made him more popular.

'Even though I don't want to think about it, I'm sure you're giving her a lot of experience,' Ron shook his head and heard Harry laugh, 'Ginny told Hermione a few things that you would do to her, my wife would tell me, not something I ever want to hear about anyone, especially my mate who was doing those things to my sister.'

'Imagination Ron, I use it,' Harry smirked then looked up, 'Here they came.'

Ron saw the look on Harry's face, he always loved it when his kids came home from Hogwarts, now even more so as he finally had the family and the woman he wanted and deserved.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

The swarm of children hurrying off the train made the platform very noisy as parents greeted their children. Ron and Hermione greeted Rose and Hugo before the two kids hugged their uncle Harry and smiled at the lady beside him.

Lily raced off the train straight into Harry's arms, then slowly Albus and Sarah who were holding hands made their way over, with Oscar and Kevin right behind them. James stepped off with Sally and his friends, he spoke to them for a minute then taking Sally's hand joined the rest of their family. Harry and Elana smiled at all their children, hugged and kissed everyone, whether it was their own or not.

'Okay, tell me what you did James because you know I will hear about it,' Harry said standing with his arms folded.

All the kids around Harry, Elana, Ron and Hermione laughed as they looked at James who seemed pleased and very proud of himself.

'I slimmed everyone, even the staff, this thick bright red slime, the red was for Weasley since it was Uncle George's invention.'

Harry closed his eyes imagining Minerva and the rest of the staff standing outside the castle with thick slim pouring down their bodies. While he's eyes were closed he heard the laughter, but also a lot of people yelling out to James how much fun it was seeing their teachers red and gooey and that everyone got slimed.

He slowly opened his eyes, 'If you were going back James, I think Minerva would have you in detention for the whole year for pulling a stunt like that.'

'I know, but since I'm finished, I can't get in trouble. I will apologise to her when I see her, I promise. But it was hilarious dad, you should have seen everyone. It only lasted about fifteen minutes before the teachers and older students cleaned everyone up. Sally thought it was funny, didn't you squirt?'

'It was mum, everyone was so slimy and it tasted like strawberry's.'

'When your grandmother hears that Uncle George sold you that and you did that to the staff, I think you're in for an earbashing,' Ron shook his head but he couldn't stop chuckling. 'Anyway, we better get home, see you all soon,' Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo hugged their family before the adults shrunk their children's trunks, grabbed the cages with the owls and apparated the kids.

'We need to head out, James since you now have you're licence, you take Albus and Sarah, Elana and I will take the rest.'

'Can't I go with James?' Sally asks.

'If you want to sweetheart, so why don't you and Oscar go with James then?' Elana smiles.

Harry and Elana shrunk all the trunks, stuck them in their pockets, picked up the three cages with owls, then everyone took hold and the large group apparated away and they arrived down the back of the property that was surrounded in trees.

'Wow, that's a big house,' Kevin said.

'Yes it is, so you can see that all of you will have your own space. Let's get in so we can show you your rooms,' Harry still holding Lily's hand led the way inside, they put the cages down then headed up the stairs, 'This is Lily's room, as you can see, she likes purple and lilac,' Harry took out her trunk placed it on the floor and resized it, he kissed Lily's head before heading to the next room, 'Albus' room, filled with books even with a large library downstairs,' Harry took his trunk and resized it, kissing his head then headed to his oldest son's room, 'James' room,' Harry again resized his trunk, before heading down another corridor, 'Sarah's room, now if you want to change the colours or anything let me and your mother know and we can work that during the holidays, same goes for all of you.' Elana resized her daughter's trunk.

'It's very nice and big, I didn't expect such a large room, so thank you,' Sarah smiled.

'You're welcome, now it's Oscar's,' Harry led them to the next room where Elana resized Oscar's trunk, 'You're mother said you like the Chudley Cannons, so I got you a couple of signed pictures and hung them up for you.'

'Wow, how did you get signed pictures?'

'I know them,' Harry shrugged then chuckled as he saw Oscar's eyes widen, 'Okay, next is Kevin's room,' Harry again lead the way and Elana resizes his trunk, 'You like Puddlemere United, so again, I had a couple of signed pictures put up for you.'

'Do you mean to say you know them as well?' Kevin asked.

'Yes, I know all the major players. My ex-wife did play professionally and I met all of them and met all the new players over the years, we stayed friends. Didn't your father introduce you to any players?'

'No,' Kevin sulked, then smiled up at Harry, 'Thanks, I love my room,' he ran in and flopped onto the bed making Harry and Elana laugh.

'Okay, next is Sally's and your mother said you like pink and yellow,' Harry opened the next door and Elana resized her trunk but smiled down at the small blond girl who was staring into her room, 'Do you like it Sally?'

'Yes,' she said softly, 'I love it,' Sally hugs Harry then her mother before stepping into the room and turning in circles to stare at everything.

'I'll help you unpack then I can start dinner,' Elana smiled then looked at Harry, 'They all love their rooms, I think they're all going to be okay.'

'Yes, I do believe you are right love. I'll just change, meet you downstairs so we can show the kids the rest of the house,' Harry kisses her then heads into his bedroom. He couldn't stop smiling at the sounds coming from the house, sounds of his family. After changing his clothes, he heads downstairs and see's Oscar and Kevin look around, so Harry points to another room. 'That's the library, there's a few sofa's in there with a fireplace, the room next to it is one of the living room, there's one upstairs and another down at the other end of the house.'

'This place is huge, why did you want such a big house when you only have three kids?' Oscar asked.

'Originally when I had the house built, I was hoping for more children, now I do,' Harry smiled down at the boys then noticed Sarah and Albus join them before Sally and Elana.

'Now as I've said, this is your home, so treat it like your home. There is only one room in the whole house that is off limits, that's my office which is over there,' Harry pointed, 'The only time anyone can go in there is if I'm in there. I keep a lot of work from the auror office in there and it is confidential. But the rest of the house is for everyone to use any way you want.'

'So James, Lily and Albus only go into your office when you're in there?' Kevin asks.

'Yes, if they wish to talk to me when I'm working, they will come see me. I don't mind any of you being in there, it's just what is in there that you can't see. So I've made it the only rule about the house, I have to be present while anyone is in there. Your mother can now as she is my assistant at work and she had to sign a special form stating she could not discuss anything she sees in regards to her job.'

'So even though you're together, you're still going to work for Mr. Potter then?' Sarah asked tentatively.

'You can call me Harry,' he smiles.

'Yes I am Sarah, I love my job, it's very interesting and with all of you at Hogwarts for most of the year, it does give me something to do, but it's something I love doing. Once I have the babies I will be leaving of course.'

'Does mum have to call you sir or Mr. Potter?' Oscar asks.

'Sir in the office, it's the rules set down for all ministry employees. My two best friends, Ron and Hermione both have to call me sir, or with Ron, he calls me boss. Anyone that is head of a department is always addressed that way unless it's the minister for magic. I don't like the fact that your mother has to call me sir, but we both know the rules and we have to follow them.' Harry and Elana saw her kids thinking about this and everything they have heard or will hear and they knew it will take a while for them to adjust to their new lifestyle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Harry and Elana headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner with the kids following them in and sitting around the large table. Lily taking her place beside her father's seat like always.

'You cook Harry?' Sarah asked looking surprised.

'Yes, I love to cook, when I get time of course. Why do you look so surprised?' Harry smiles.

'My father never cooked, I don't think he knows how. So I'm not used to seeing a man in the kitchen.'

Harry chuckles, 'I think everyone should know how to cook. Imagine if Albus had his own place, how would he eat, look after himself. I had their grandmother, Molly Weasley teach me how to cook when I stayed with the family. I was always going to get my own house, just not straight away. I enjoyed my time at the Burrow and everyone there.'

'Actually that's true, if any of us get our own place, we would need to know how to cook.' Sarah said.

'I can cook, dad taught me,' James smiles and sit down beside Sally, 'Dad, did you organise everything?'

'All done son, marquee ordered, caterers ordered, tables, chairs, band, waiters, everything is done, and the invitations have all been sent. The acceptances you have received so far are on my desk, I will get them for you soon.'

'So what's the number up too?' James asked.

'Two hundred and thirteen so far, so you only have a few more that should come in.'

'What's this?' Oscar asks.

'James' seventeenth birthday party that is being held here in two weeks.'

'Some of the people are invited for dad, not just me. A warning, you will see Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and the minister for magic, dad's good friends with all of them.'

'You mean our teacher will be here?' Kevin asks as his eyes widened.

'Yes, she will often visit me here. Not when the holidays are on though, she knows I get busy and she does like to go on holiday's herself, she also didn't want the kids to feel uncomfortable in their own home. But we are very close, have been for a long time. When I have to go to Hogwarts, I always visit with her after.'

'And you know Minister Shacklebolt?' Sarah asks.

'Yes, we've been very good friends since I was fifteen, before he was minister, he was an auror, head auror before he became minister.'

'The minister was my dad's guard a couple of times. It's in the book the darkest wizard to ever want power. You'll read that next year,' James shrugs.

Harry and Elana puts food on the table then grabs drinks for everyone before sitting down and they all start eating.

'So that book is all about that bloke Voldemort?' Oscar asks.

'Yes, and because I was so involved in all that, I am also in the book.'

'Dad's in dozens of books, most are for seventh years though,' James explained.

Harry could see questions on Elana's kid's faces, 'If you want to ask anything feel free, but there are some things I can't tell you and that's only because of your age. When you're older, then I can. Like Lily, Sally and Kevin, they are much too young to hear certain things.'

'Well, I know sometimes the papers don't always write the truth, Albus has told me that they have lied about you, even when you were young they did that.'

'Yes, that's true. So if something is happening with my life, I explain to the kids so they know what is true and what isn't.'

'Okay, we all know he killed your parents and you got that scar. But I heard that you actually faced him five times and escaped, you weren't even of age or trained, is that true?' Sarah asks.

'Yes, all true, I faced him the sixth time on the night he died.'

'The night you killed him,' Oscar said quickly.

'Yes, the night I killed him. There's lot you will learn about that, why I was able to, how everything fell into place and who helped because I did have a lot of help. Without everyone doing what they had to do, I would not have been able to do what I needed to do.'

'Were you scared because I've seen a picture of him, he's scary?' Sally asks shyly.

'I was never scared of him, I was scared for my friends, scared that he would hurt or kill them. Other peoples' lives meant nothing to him, only his own. With me, anyone close to me was in more danger, I knew it, they knew it, but stuck by me through everything.'

'You also lost your godfather, but not by him though?' Sarah asks tentatively.

'Yes, a death eater called Bellatrix Lestrange killed him, right in front of me. I was fifteen at the time. Just so you know, Bellatrix had two sister, one was another death eater, but she was forced. The other wasn't and wanted nothing to do with any of that. Andromeda Tonks is that sister and grandmother to my godson Teddy Lupin. She's a very nice woman, I see her quite often, but she does resemble Bellatrix Lestrange.'

'So wouldn't she remind you of what happened to your godfather?' Kevin asks.

'At first she did, but when I got to know her, she is so different from her sisters. She's very kind, loves Teddy and she married a muggle, he died during the war just like her daughter Tonks, we called her Tonks, that's Teddy's mother and Remus, Teddy's father, he died during the war as well. He was friends with my father and my godfather.'

'That's sad, she lost her husband and daughter, does she have other family?' Sarah asks.

'No, apart from her one sister that she never sees, Narcissa Malfoy is that other sister and even though she never wanted to be a death eater, she did not like the fact that her sister married a muggle. So Teddy is really all the family she has, I think of her as family, she's the same.'

'So you see Teddy all the time?' Oscar asks.

'When I can, usually at the family dinners at the Burrow, sometimes he will drop in here if he's around. He works for the magical law enforcement squad but travels all over the world trying to talk other ministries into changing bad laws to good laws. You will meet him at James' party, he said he'll be home for that. Since we are talking about the party, if you have a best friend you'd like to invite I'm sure James won't mind.'

'No, I don't, so let dad know and he can send them an invitation.'

'That's great, I'd love for Marty to see where I'm living,' Oscar said.

'You mentioned that this place is under enchantments, how will everyone be able to get in?'

'I have to remove the enchantments on the day and the aurors are going to be patrolling, all except Ron and myself of course, but the others are and they volunteered to make sure everyone is safe. I'm not sure if you know this, but whenever the minister is out in public I usually guard him, but this time he won't have an actual guard with him, just a lot of aurors around keeping him safe, but also everyone else.'

'So the aurors are just for the minister then?' Sarah asks.

'Not just for him, being me, who I am, what I do, I do have enemies out there. You're mother and I were going to discuss this with you tomorrow, but like my children you have to be cautious when you're out. I am always with my children when we go somewhere, but now James is almost of age, he can use magic anytime now so he will be able to look after himself, so he can go out alone.'

'Dad also trained me to duel, so I'm good,' James smiled proudly, 'You can't get a better teacher then the head auror and the saviour of the wizarding world,' he smirked at his father who scowled but all the kids laughed softly making Harry smile then laugh with them. Harry and Elana smiled at each other, their first night together as a family has gone off without a hitch.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

The following day, everyone just hung around the house. Sarah, Oscar, Kevin and Sally familiarising themselves with everything, Albus of course was with Sarah. Harry sat with Elana and explained about his money and what he had done for her and what he would like to do for the children. After lunch Harry took all the kids and even though James was not a child anymore, he can't help calling them his kids, he took them all down the back of the property, opened a shed and handed everyone a broom. Kevin and Oscar's mouths dropped open at the sight of the brand new brooms that had their names on them, their expressions made Harry and Elana laugh. Sally was a little scared of heights, so for now she was going up with James. Elana being pregnant was on the comfortable chairs ready to watch the man she loved, his children and her children have a fly. She laughed when she saw the surprised looks on her children's faces when they got to see how good Harry was on a broom, they probably forgot that he was captain of the Gryffindor team when he was at Hogwarts or they probably thought he didn't fly much anymore. Harry had explained to Elana that he often flew, sometimes with his children, sometimes with his friends and even for his work.

After a couple of hours of flying, everyone headed back into the house. Harry taking Elana's hand and they went into his office closing the door behind them. They sat together and were in each other's arms kissing passionately.

Elana grinned as their lips parted, 'Is that all you dragged me in here for, a snog?'

Harry chuckled, 'No, even though I have wanted to kiss you all day. There's something I need to tell you, something serious.'

'Oh, about work or family?'

'Family, it's about Albus and Sarah. I've been trying to find the right time to tell you.'

'They seem very much in love, they are hardly ever apart.'

'Yes, they are in love,' Harry run his fingers through his hair, 'The day I went to Hogwarts to explain about the divorce, Albus said something to me. As you know from working at the auror office, we, the aurors all know how to read between the lines of what people are saying, we read their body language and we can find out more than what people actually say. Well, Albus was concerned that I won't be with anyone, meaning having sex. But I saw something else on his face, that's when he told me about Sarah, well, James did, then Albus had no choice. Finally I spoke with him alone, Elana, they are having sex.'

'Oh,' Elana's eyes widened, 'Do you know if their being safe?'

'Yes, I asked Albus about that, he said Sarah does the charms. I know their both young, they should have waited until they were older. But seeing them last night, and today, they really do love each other and they are talking about a future. Now if we say something they will be embarrassed, I think Sarah more.'

'If we tried to stop them, they will anyway, find some way to sneak around to be together. You know as well as I do what teenagers are like. I might not like it, but I do know Albus loves Sarah and he is a very kind and caring boy, or I should say young man.'

'He is, I do get told that by a lot of people. I'll leave this up to you as Sarah's mother. But yes, they do love each other and are serious.'

'Let's leave them, I might speak with Sarah though, make sure that Lily, Kevin and Sally do not find out or see anything they shouldn't. Those two girls are a bit young, so is Kevin.'

'I have already mentioned that to Albus. But now that is all I needed to talk to you about, we can have a few more minutes of privacy,' Harry shifts, 'For some more snogging…baby,' Harry's voice was low, husky and sensual.

Elana's heartbeat picked up, her body heated up and the desire started to build just from Harry's voice and his eyes, his scorching, seductive eyes. She moved until she was sitting astride him, kissing him passionately as her hands ran through his hair and his hands were running up and down her back until he held onto her hips. She groaned because she could feel Harry's bulge pressing against her.

'Oh blimey, I didn't need to see that,' James' voice came from the door, but so did a few girly giggles.

Harry and Elana shook their heads before she slowly climbed off Harry's lap then faced her kids along with Harry's children.

'I wouldn't have disturbed you since the door was shut, but she's here,' James jerked his head towards the living room, 'with him.

'It's fine James,' Harry gave all the kids a smile, 'You lot might just have to get used to seeing your mother and I like that.'

'Oh I hope not,' Oscar screwed up his face.

Lily and Sally giggled, 'It's cute, mum was sitting on Harry and his hair is all messy.'

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, 'It's always messy, your mother just makes it messier, I could make both you girls have messy hair,' Harry put his hands up like claws, the two girls squealed in delight and ran with Harry chasing them until they got to the living room. But Harry picked both up in his arms and swung them around before putting them down, then he rubbed the tops of their heads making their hair messy, 'There, see, messy.'

'Mum, Harry messed my hair, but he's funny,' Sally giggled again.

'That's daddy, he loves to play,' Lily grinned up at her father before she hugged him, 'Why are they here daddy?'

'I'm about to find out, but why don't all you kids head up to your rooms?'

'I would prefer to stay dad,' James said and stepped beside his father, folded his arms and glared at his mother and her friend.

'So would I?' Albus said, and he stepped close to James but kept hold of Sarah's hand.

Oscar and Kevin stood in front of Harry with their mother beside him, Lily between Harry and James, every one of the Potter children and Wood children looked towards their mother or father, but none looked happy.

'What do you want?' Harry asked coldly.

'This arrangement, I don't want her living with my children.'

'I told you at the office that you lost all rights in regards to our children.'

'We want Elana as our mother, she's kind, she's considerate and she cares about us more than herself, not like you,' James said coldly.

'We feel the same about Harry, he's a wonderful father, he thinks of us before himself, something you never did,' Sarah glared at her father.

'I'm going to say this for the last time, I will be changing the enchantments around this place to stop you popping in whenever you like. Elana and I are going to be married, we are expecting twins, we are a family, all nine of us and eventually eleven. We wish to share our lives together, with each other, as a family should. All seven of our children will have anything they want and they are loved and will always be loved and looked after, by me and by Elana. From this moment on know this, we, Elana and I are their parents because that is what they want, not what you want. So I suggest you both leave.'

'Kevin, Oscar, you know I love you, Sarah, Sally, I'm your daddy,' Oliver said holding his arms out.

'A father who never wanted anything to do with us unless it made you look good,' Sarah looked at her sister and two brothers who all nodded to her, 'We don't want you anymore, just like you never wanted us, ever,' Sarah moved and put her arms around Harry who kissed the side of her head, 'Harry will always be here for us.'

Albus walked over to Elana and put his arm around her she smiled and kissed the side of his head.

'Just like Elana will always be here for us, to think of us before herself. She's not selfish like you are, so as dad said, we're family and we don't want you, either of you.' Albus glared at his mother then Oliver, but so did all the other kids before Ginny and Oliver finally left making the nine people in the room relax, smile at each other then there were hugs, hugs from everyone to everyone else, one big happy family.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

After a very enjoyable dinner, the nine of them sat in the main living room ready for a talk. Harry explained at dinner that he needed to speak with everyone about something serious.

'It's not about what happened today, is it dad?' Albus asked.

'No, nothing about either of them or what was said, but you three already know this, well, you know part of this. But I'm going to explain about it all, and all I ask is that you keep it private,' Harry saw all the kids look at each other then back at Harry before they nodded. 'Okay, as you've seen so far of the house that should tell you that I have money.'

'We just assumed being the head auror pays very well,' Sarah said.

'It does because it is a high risk job, but that is not the reason. I happen to be very wealthy, my parents left me everything and I never even found that out until after the war. All I knew at the time was they left me a small vault with enough gold to get my through my Hogwarts years. After the war but before I was married, I needed to sort some things out at Gringotts, the goblins told me about the Potter family vault, I was using the Potter vault before that. My godfather also left me what he had, but what he had was a fortune, his families fortune and he was the last in his family. So after getting an inventory of everything in my three vaults, I had them combined which is now in the largest vault that Gringotts has. I never told anyone about my wealth because of the attention I already received. But that is the reason that Ginny married me, the money. Before we were married, I got some very good advice from someone you might have heard about, Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's brother, we became close friends after the war. So this advice was a prenup, a contract that would make sure that what was mine will always remain mine and if I marry and if they cause the marriage to fail it would still remain mine. I only did it because of the way Ginny was acting at the time, hinting at things for me to buy her, always going for the most expansive things. Me, I'm not one for spending anything really, I live simply, I always have, so I rarely go near my vaults. Naturally I have set vaults up for James, Albus and Lily, James will receive his key on his birthday. I wish to do the same for you four so on your seventeenth birthday, you will receive your keys then. Even though your mother and I are together, I wish for your mother to have her own as well, to make her and all of you to feel comfortable and not have to ask for money, so I have already set that one up for her. I grew up with nothing, I know what it's like. I wore second hand clothes that belonged to my cousin, Hermione always shrunk them so they would fit. Even though I did have a vault when I was eleven, I could never go there. Hagrid took me on my eleventh birthday and I took out enough money to last me that year, but it ended up lasting me for a few years because I wasn't used to having money. Now another thing, even though I had that prenup set up before I married Ginny, I won't be doing that with your mother. She knew nothing about any money until she agreed to live with me, to have more kids and to marry me. That shows she was willing to take me as I am, not for what I have. I tell you this now because I wish to take you all shopping tomorrow. We have a party coming up, I'm sure you could all do with some fancy new clothes to wear. James wants new stuff, so does Lily, Albus never tells me, I just make him buy clothes. So you see, as we are all now one family, if I take them shopping, it means I take all of you as well.'

'When did you find out about this mum?' Sarah asked.

'Harry told me not long ago and I know it's a lot to take in, we're not used to having a lot, your father never gave us much to live on, but we made do. So even though Harry is doing this, I don't want you going crazy with spending. Naturally you will probably want to buy things you've dreamed of for years, we do understand that and that is why Harry wants to take everyone shopping. If I'm going to be hosting James party with his father, I will need something nice to wear. I'm not one for dressing up or fancy clothes, you four know that, but for the upcoming celebration, I will need to. I did try to argue with Harry about giving me anything especially now that I'm working. But I do get why he wants to, it gives me a bit of independence. But also if I need to buy something, say for the house, and I might want it to be a surprise, this way I won't need to ask Harry for the money.'

'It does make sense and since you are basically the woman of the house now, you might want to change some of the furniture dad bought. After destroying all the fancy stuff mum bought, dad just went out bought stuff, nothing really matches though. I'm sure you can do a better job,' James grinned then smirked at Harry who laughed.

'Well, I'm not a decorator James, I am an auror, making furniture match is not in my job description,' Harry grinned.

'You said you could never go to your vault when you were young, why was that if it was there for you to use?' Oscar asked.

'A few reason, one was my muggle relatives. I never told them as they were very cruel people and if they found out my parents left me money, they would have taken it from me, also with them, I could never go anywhere. When I stayed at the burrow, with the Weasley family, I did that as much as I could. Usually I was under guard, always being watched. In my third year, the minister then lent Arthur Weasley ministry cars so we could go shopping safely, but Dumbledore also had Hagrid stay with me the whole time. It was the same the following year, but by my fifth year it was aurors, Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-Eye, he was this old retired auror, a bit mad really. They were always with me even when I needed to shop for my Hogwarts stuff. So we had to be quick, no time to do anything because of the danger. I'd get just enough money out and buy what was needed, never things I wanted. I never bought clothes for myself until after the war. When I started shopping, I was a bit hesitant at first, buying just jeans and t-shirts, that's what I like. But after trying on things and seeing myself in decent and new clothes, it gave me a lift and I started to finally feel good about myself. I do donate a lot of money to charities, and a lot to Hogwarts.'

'You say you're wealthy and this house is just amazing. But are you sure you want to give us vaults, you really don't need to. As mum said, we're used to getting by on very little,' Sarah said.

'I'm sure and I'll explain how much I have and I think you will understand why I want to make sure all of you are financially secure.'

'You've never even told us how much, just that you were rich,' James said cautiously.

'I know but that was mainly until you got old enough to understand the concept of money, then over the last few years, I just never thought about it. Anyway, with everything I own, money, land, properties, gold, armour, there is a mountain of stuff in the vaults, the total value of it all is one hundred and forty nine million galleons,' Harry watched as all the kids looked shocked, even his own who knew he had money, but now they were realising just how much he had. Harry just hoped they knowing they had money would not change them, any of them because all seven of them were very nice and caring young people, and he didn't want them to change.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Elana had convinced all the kids to head to their rooms, she could see how shocked they were just like she had been. Money never interested her, it still doesn't, but children were different. Harry and her had spoken and had decided on an allowance for all of them and the amount depended on their age. They weren't going to give them a lot, but enough and that money was just for them to spend on stuff they wanted, not needed.

Elana stepped into the bedroom and saw Harry standing there waiting for her, he held out his hand, she walked over to him than they were wrapped around each other kissing passionately. Their kisses were hot and wet, their bodies against each other and for both of them they were heating up with desire.

Elana couldn't get enough of Harry, she loved him so, she loved his touch, his kisses, his love making. Harry could never get enough of Elana, he was madly in love with her, she had an innocence around her, a shyness and her inexperience with sex was something Harry loved. He was slowly showing her the wonders of making love properly, how to please him just like he pleased her. After her initial tentativeness, her awkwardness and her shyness, she finally started to use her hands, her mouth, her tongue and her body when she made love, which they did all the time, neither of them could get enough of each other.

The following morning after another enjoyable meal that was full on excited talk about the party coming up and their shopping trip, the older kids, James, Albus, Sarah and Oscar all helped clean the dishes, again surprising Harry and Elana, but it also pleased them. Then Elana first, James after her, then one by one they all flooed to the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Lily going last, and just like other times, everyone stared at Harry, but now they not only stared at him, but the woman he was now with and all their children. The people in the Leaky Cauldron all smiled at the large Potter family and they received smiles back as they made their way through the pub and into the back where Harry tapped the wall and they headed up the cobble street to the large white building at the end. Harry had all the kids stay with Elana while he organised vaults for Sarah, Oscar, Kevin and Sally, then because there were so many of them, just Harry and James headed down to the vault to get some money.

Harry and James stepped out of the cart, Harry looked at the goblin then handed him his key.

'When you see inside, you will be surprised,' Harry gave his son a small smile then watched as his son stared inside the family vault.

'Blimey, this vault is as big as the great hall and it's full, so much stuff.'

'Yes it is, I have the inventory of what's in here, but I've never taken a lot of notice. Let me get some money and we can go shopping. Harry pulled out a bag, then started to fill it, then stepped back, waited until the goblin sealed the vault again and handed him his key, then they got back into the cart and headed up to join the rest of their family.

The nine of them headed into lots of different shops, buying clothes, shoes, some normal running type shoes, others to wear out or for the party. Elana knew Sarah was a little hesitant, but finally got her daughter to buy herself something really nice to wear to the party, also shoes to match but some other every day clothes as well. Lily was helping Sally with a few things to make her room her own, so they were picking out different curtains, cushions and pictures to hang on the wall. The boys, Oscar and Kevin didn't know what they wanted, so between Harry, James and Albus, they got their clothes, their shoes but also things for their rooms. James bought himself some nice clothes, Albus did after a bit of pushing from his father because all he wanted was more books. After a few hours of shopping and they were laden down with bags, they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Tom came straight over to Harry, even with being quite old now, he still moved fairly quickly. After shaking Harry's hands, he put three tables together so the whole family would fit, then took their food and drinks order.

Like always, Lily sat beside her father who was sitting next to Elana, then it was James next to Lily with Sally on his other side. The opposite side of the sat Sarah, Albus, Oscar and Kevin, Albus and Sarah talking to each other, the two boys talking excitedly about some of the things they bought, but the whole family were having a great time with people smiling watching the very large Potter family. After thanking Tom, Harry got his family to the fireplace and one by one they flooed home.

'Okay, go put your things away,' Harry called then laughed as the younger ones ran up the stairs, Sarah giving Harry a smile as she took her bags up the stairs and naturally Albus was with her.

'So even though you donate a lot, you still have all that dad. Blimey that's hard to digest,' James said.

'It is and I try not to think about it.'

'So mum heard that, before you were married?'

'Yes, she did.'

'Can I ask you something about mum?'

'Anything James, just because I'm angry with her doesn't mean I won't tell you things, she is your mother.'

'I'm angry with her. You said you were together, you resumed your relationship, this was before you asked her to marry you, right?'

'Right.'

'Did she say how she felt about you at the time, before that day at Gringotts?'

'No, Ginny knew I wasn't really one for saying how I felt or showing my feelings. It was the way I was raised. So I'll explain this,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair but sat beside Elana, 'We sort of had this silent agreement not to say anything about how we felt, but we also said we'd take it slow, we got together during a war basically, a very tense and dangerous time. So we agreed to just go day to day. It was a couple of days after Gringotts, if memory serves three days after that Ginny told me she loved me. Even though I still thought we should take it slow, I did love her and for the first time in my life I felt like I was going to have my own family, something I wasn't sure I'd ever have. It never dawned on me that she didn't really love me at all. But after what she did, I sat down with Hermione and Ron, as you know the three of us were always together and after the war, with Ginny as well. We discussed what we saw, the way Ginny acted, everything we could remember. As an auror we're trained to remember, even things from long ago. So Ron and I remembered a lot of things you're mother used to do or say. That was when we realised she never loved me, but wanted the life my money could bring her. I know the Weasley's never had a lot growing up, I saw it, that's why it never dawned on any of us that Ginny's excitement was really about what she could get out of me.'

'I'm sorry she did that to you dad,' James got up, then bent down and hugged his father before heading upstairs.

Harry and Elana stared at each other, 'He deserves to know the truth, he's old enough to handle it. But explaining this will also make him cautious about telling anyone he has money. I would hate for him to go through what I did, have some girl after him just for his money.'

'Yes, after you explained to me, I do get why you kept it private. I'm glad I never knew, now you know I love you for you, well,' Elana gave a very sexy smile, 'love you for your body and what it does to me.'

'Is that an invitation…baby,' Harry gave his own seductive look before they were in each other's arm, showing exactly how much they loved each other.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

On the day of the party, Harry removed the enchantments around the house and property and let all the caterers, waiters and the band in so they could set up, then Harry relaxed before the party that night. The people at the marque rental store turned up and erected a large marque, then a stage was erected before all the tables and chairs were placed everywhere and lights hung from inside the marque but also around the property and along the path leading to the house. As the kitchen was full of people cooking for the party, the kids mainly watched what was going on outside, sometimes they grabbed their brooms and had a fly. Elana was watching everything, she had never thrown a party before, just small dinners, and this was large and very daunting to her, so he was a little nervous about how it would turn out. She didn't want to embarrass James or Harry even though she knew they wouldn't care if anything went wrong, they wouldn't blame her, but he didn't stop her worries.

Harry slipped his arms around Elana from behind, kissed her neck, 'Are you okay, you seem quiet?'

'It's just very daunting, seeing all this. The only thing I ever did was the occasional dinners that had been held for Oliver and the people he worked with. Do you hold parties here very often?'

'No, the occasionally anniversary party, when I became head auror, we threw one then, but not a lot. This is the first one in years, four years since the last one. We will have to do the same for Sarah and Albus when they turn seventeen.'

'After you explained about this for James, that did occur to me.'

'Come into my office, I need to speak with you,' Harry removed his arms and took Elana's hand and they stepped into the office, closing the door behind him, 'We talked married, I asked you officially and you said yes and we're going to right after the babies are born, do you still want to wait?'

'Yes, it let's all of us get used to this first Harry, plus we will need to plan it. You know I'm like you, so it won't be big, just close friends and family.'

'Yes, I like that,' Harry sits down beside her and opens his hand, 'It's your engagement ring, but let me explain something before you see it. First you can choose one yourself if you like, but this ring is special to me, it means a great deal to me. You mean so much to me Elana, you are my life, so I would like you to have this ring,' Harry opened the lid of the small box, 'This was my mother's, my father had it made especially for her, as you can see, it matches my eyes, my mother's eyes.'

'Oh Harry, it's beautiful, absolutely beautiful and big,' Elana stared down at the ring, 'I've never been one for expensive things and I can tell this must have cost a lot. But being your mother's, are you sure you want me to have it?'

'Yes, I'm positive, let me explain something,' Harry took Elana's hand, 'All my life I've followed my instincts and that kept me alive, only a few times did that let me down. When I asked Ginny to marry me, I thought of this ring, but I knew straight away that I didn't want her to have it, something was telling me not to give it to her. Now since we're divorced, I know she would have sold it and I would have lost my mother's ring, forever. But the moment I realised I loved you and wanted to marry you, I felt it, I knew this was the ring for you, that it will join us in more ways than we can possibly imagine. I have no idea what that means, but it's how I feel. As I said though, if you would like a new ring or a different ring,' Harry never finished as Elana kissed him passionately.

'I love it, I would be honoured to wear your mother's ring,' Elana smiled then watched as Harry slid the ring onto her finger, 'It's beautiful and your father had very good taste.'

Harry grinned, 'It is beautiful, now it sits on the finger of a very beautiful woman, the one I love with all my heart,' Harry lifted Elana's hand and kissed the ring.

'I love you Harry, more than you'll ever know.'

Harry smiled but he felt it, deep inside, yes, this is the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. They held hands and made their way back out to make sure everything was going smoothly for the preparations for James' birthday party.

'Dad,' James stepped over to him.

'What's up James?'

'You are going to do it, aren't you? You did promise when I asked if I can have this party.'

Harry sighed, 'Yes I promised, so yes, I am going to do it, probably shock the life out of everyone. I had it all worked while you were still at Hogwarts, it's going to be good.'

'You're the best, I can't wait to see you,' James chuckled hugged his father than ran back up the stairs.

'What was that about?'

'You'll see, it's a surprise and something only a few people know about me.'

'You do tend to keep things to yourself, don't you sweetheart?'

'Again, the way I was living and raised. I had a lot of secrets when I was young, so it just became part of me. Then of course there was the papers always writing about me, so I tried to keep as much about me and my family private. I will tell you anything, all you have to do is ask.'

'No, there's nothing I need to know, I know the most important thing, you love me and love my kids and we're happy and have a great family which is still growing.'

'That it is Elana,' Harry gently caresses Elana's stomach, 'I can't wait to feel them.'

'A few months my love, have some patience.'

Harry chuckled, 'If you said that to me when I was young everyone would have told you I had no patience. That took a lot of years to learn.'

'Understandable. Even though I didn't know you at Hogwarts, I heard the stories, saw some of the things you were doing or had to do. If I had him after me when I was that young, I think I would have ran. But sometimes you're impatience and rashness back then is what kept you safe and alive.'

'Yes, it did.'

'So this surprise, can you give me a hint?' she smirks.

Harry chuckles, then kisses her neck, 'Nope, you are just going to need a bit more patience before you find out. But we should start getting ourselves ready and the kids ready, let's call them in.'

'Yes, if we don't, Oscar and Kevin will stay in the clothes they have on,' Elana takes Harry's hand and they go gather their children so they could all get ready for James' party. Harry kept thinking about that, his son was now an adult. That still shocks Harry a lot, thinking he had a grown up son, but one he was very proud of. So he wanted to make this night the best he could for James. Harry only had one concern, that Ginny didn't say or do anything to spoil James' night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

Harry and Elana got themselves dressed, then helped their young children get ready before they all headed down to greet their guests. First were all James' friends, then Albus, Sarah, Kevin, Oscar, Lily and Sally's friends arrived with their parents of the younger ones of course. Harry introduced everyone before his friends and the Weasley family started to arrive and the party was underway. The waiters were passing out drinks, food was brought out to everyone, the band was playing softly while everyone ate. The aurors were all walking around, some close to the marque, others all over the property and even through the house. Kingsley was escorted in, he said hello to Harry first, then hugged James wishing him a happy birthday. Harry had set up a large table at the back of the house for his gifts which was loaded with all sizes and shapes of wrapped gifts.

'James told me what he did when they all left, did you get slimed as well?' Harry asked Minerva and he couldn't hide his mirth.

Minerva scowled for a minute before smiling, 'Yes, I did, he planned it so all the staff got slimed. Even though we were all shocked and a little upset with James, we did have a good laugh, everyone did. But I'm not looking forward to the next student that wants to make a name for himself or herself.'

'I'm sorry Minerva, but at least it was something harmless.'

'Yes, it was, he's not going to do anything like that tonight, is he?'

'No, he asked me to do something to shock everyone.'

'Oh, what will that be?'

'He won't tell anyone Minerva, not even me,' Elana shakes her head.

'Hmm, I wonder what it will be, something impressive no doubt,' Minerva smiles, then spots Elana's hand, 'I recognise that ring.'

Harry lifts Elana's hand, 'Yes, my mother's, it looks good on Elana's hand, don't you think?'

'It does and Elana I can tell you now that Lily would be very proud that you accepted to wear her ring. She loved Harry more than anything, so for him to give that to you, shows how much he loves you.'

'So you knew Harry's parents?'

'Yes, we were all in the original order of the phoenix together, I even got to hold Harry as a baby, quite often as well. I should say I had to fight to hold him, between his parents, his godfather, their other friends and Albus, it was hard trying to get a hold, but I managed it.'

'Dad,' James knelt down beside his father, 'Since I am an adult now, is it okay for me to have a drink?'

Harry grinned, 'Yes, you can and thank you for asking. But you are an adult, so you really didn't need to ask. All I ask is you take it easy, you're not used to it James.'

'I know, but it's my birthday, I have to get at least tipsy, but I'll try not to get drunk.'

'Yes, try please James, but enjoy yourself.'

'I am, but when are you going to do what I asked?'

'Alright, since we've finished eating, I'll do it now,' Harry shakes his head then watches James run off to join his friends which included a lot of girls who were all dreamily watching his son, 'Okay, you're about to be shocked,' Harry kisses Elana very tenderly, before getting up.

'What are you up to Harry?' Ron asked.

'James asked me to do something tonight, so I'm about to shock everyone.'

'Really,' Hermione's eyes widened, 'You've never showed anyone but us and you're kids.'

'I know, but it's something James really wanted me to do,' Harry shakes his head again before leaving his friends, but he noticed they spoke excitedly to a few people. 'Can I have everyone's attention please,' Harry called from the stage when the band finished playing their last song, 'My son James asked me to do something for his birthday, the only thing he asked me to do, so naturally I couldn't say no. So happy birthday James, just don't ask me to do it again.'

'I won't, but thanks dad,' James chuckled.

Everyone stood there in shocked surprises as Harry sat at the piano and joined in with the band then they were shocked again when he started singing. Everyone was mesmerised as they listened to Harry's beautiful soulful voice and the love songs he sung, but they also couldn't help smiling because he was gazing at Elana as he sang. Then he finished with an operatic piece that had everyone staring in stunned silence but it made goose pimples rise on everyone's bodies. When Harry finished the place exploded with cheers and applause which seemed to go on and on, it didn't want to stop. When he stepped off the stage he was surrounded by all his friends and family all hugging him, then he finally got to Elana, he took her in his arms, gazed into her eyes and kissed her passionately right there in front of everyone, again shocking the crowd as Harry normally wouldn't show his feelings like this, so openly. But they could see that Harry didn't want to hide his feelings anymore, that he found a woman that he loved, a woman that loved him, a woman that was giving him everything he ever wanted and dreamed about, a family, a loving family of his own.

Ginny and Oliver arrived right at the end of Harry's performance and they got to see how Harry was being treated, but also how Harry and Elana showed their love openly in front of everyone. When they joined the family, again their children acted like they were invisible, but what shocked them and made them realise that they had lost their children, Ginny's kids called Elana mum, Oliver's kids called Harry dad, one big happy family that did not include Ginny and Oliver. It started to finally hit them what they lost because of what they did, they not only lost their family, their children, but they had lost their popularity and the respect they used to have. If they admitted how they felt early on, things might have been different, now it was too late. Harry and Alana had it all, the love of everyone, the respect, but the most important thing that Harry and Alana had, they had each other, they had their family, a family that was still growing and would grow a bit more over the next few years. So the new Potter family that was already large was about to get larger, exactly what Harry Potter dreamed of when he was young, a large and loving family.

The end:


End file.
